Split Parallels
by Night's Darkness
Summary: On a routine mission the now fiveman SG1 encounter a blue skinned alien with antennas, who's been pulled from another reality. But trouble looms as the team endevaour to send him home whilst learning a few surprising things along the way. Final chapter up
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fic for Stargate SG1. I got the idea from a suggestion of Maz Kazama, so thanks Maz! If you're a fan of Jonas angst, I'd recommend her fics!

This is an AU of Season 7 and both Jonas and Daniel are on SG1. I just couldn't choose between them, ;) A mild crossover with Star Trek Enterprise, although not too much of one. Because of this Star Trek does not exist as a TV show in the SG1 universe. Ok, I think that's everything! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Stargate, or the characters, much to my misery:(

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Why is it always trees?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked as he stepped through the Stargate and looked around the area. "Why, whenever we go through this thing are trees usually on the other side?"

"I'm not sure sir." Jonas Quinn answered with his usual bright smile, "Although I like it. It's nice to go straight into the open air." Jack looked at the alien and fought a desire to make a snide comment, he was trying to be nice to Jonas, especially since they had Daniel back and on the team too. Besides, he reminded himself, Jonas didn't get to leave the base as often as he and the others did.

"Ok campers, let's take a look around, Daniel stay close to Teal'c, Jonas don't go out of Carter's line of sight."

"Jack!"

"Yes sir." were the responses to his statement. They fanned out and surveyed the immediate area. Jack kept his P-90 ready, praying he wouldn't have to use it. Finally he was satisfied.

"All clear?"

"I am not detecting anything." Teal'c said as he walked over. Jonas nodded his agreement.

"Ok then. Lets move on, see what there is to see, besides trees." The five man team walked through the small groupings of trees, the smell of pine tickling their noses, although these trees were the size of redwoods. They walked for several hours before coming across… something.

"Wow!" Jonas grinned picking up his pace to get over there quicker, as if he was afraid that the thing would disappear. Daniel was hot on his heels. The thing that had them so fascinated was a building, made of white marble, with elaborate engravings that had, at one time, been painted with black paint. It wasn't overly large compared to what they'd seen before, in fact, as far as O'Neill was concerned, it was about averaged size. However, that was the only average thing about it. Beyond the colour, and engravings, it was an architectural dream. Jonas pushed the door open before O'Neill could say a thing and Daniel ran in ahead of Jonas. Uttering choice words about geeks, O'Neill followed them, with Carter and Teal'c behind him.

"Whoa." he whispered as he stepped inside. The place was even more amazing inside. The marble was pure white, like snow, rather than the cream one would expect. The pillars that stretched up to the ceiling were plaited, as if someone or something had taken three lengths of the rock, somehow softened it and then plaited it together. Then when it was solid it was placed in its assigned position. The hall was circular, and there was a balcony, with steps that led up to this. The banister, made of marble as well, only black, was also plaited. Steps led from the door, down into a pit, kind of like a small Coliseum, so this place could have been a meeting hall or a place for performances. The steps went all the way around, and the pit had exits that seemed to go underground. There was more plaited designs on the railing that went around the bottom level of the seats, with occasional breaks to allow people to jump into the pit. Opposite the entrance was another door, shut tight at the moment. "T? You ever seen anything like this?"

"I have never seen such a place." Teal'c said, the slightest hint of impressed in his voice. The big guy was gobsmacked. Not an everyday occurrence. But this place deserved it. It was amazing. Even more so once Jack craned his neck upwards. The ceiling was incredible. A painting worthy of Michelangelo or Da Vinci in beauty. It depicted a gas giant, aquamarine in colour, with countless rings of ice floating around it. In the far distance was a large star, the sun of the system. Hovering above the gas giant, between it and the sun was a large moon, and there was a few more in the far background were a few more. In the foreground of the picture was another moon, and although it was smaller than the one just behind it, it was clearly more important due to the almost loving detail used to depict it.

"Daniel? Jonas?"

"Colonel I have no idea what civilisation this could be from." Jonas told him, his head leaning all the way back as he stared at the ceiling. Daniel meanwhile had jumped down into the pit and was running his fingertips over the wall around it.

"There's more symbols all over these walls." he called, "But I've never seen them before, I've no idea what this could all be." Daniel had that familiar glint his eye and that familiar fidgety movements, where he looked like he had ants in his pants and couldn't sit still. Jonas, having joined him in the pit had the same glint and that wide smile he always had, although Jonas was considerably more still than Daniel. They worked well together, they were able to speak geek to each other, something Jack had long ago given up trying to understand.

"Could this place have been built by aliens, rather than humans?" Carter asked,

"Well, if that moon up there was their home planet, then there's a good chance that it was."

"Be kinda cool to have that giant planet in your sky." Jack commented as he sat down, preparing himself for a long stay.

"Indeed O'Neill." Teal'c said as he stood beside him. "I myself would find much enjoyment from it. It is very beautiful."

"That it is T, that it is."

"Jonas, have you ever even seen symbols like these?"

"No, have you?"

"Nope." Daniel ran his fingers over thecut outsymbols. Each was about half the size of a finger-length, and they covered the wall, which was about three metres high, from the top to the bottom. Given that the circle was about ten metres across, that was more then enough for the archaeologist and Jonas, who had no official job, to feed on. Daniel pulled out his camera, intending to take pictures to bring back, but he realised that the camera would have a difficult time picking them up because they were white.

"We could paint over them or use some kind of dust to make them visible." Jonas offered. "We could also take some rubbings."

"Good idea, remind me to bring the things when we come back."

"This whole room gives me a feeling, like it reminds me when it snowed back home."

"Yeah, it's almost like we're in an igloo this stone is so white."

"And it's kinda cool here too, probably because it's been angled away from the sun."

"That could have a special meaning, I mean maybe this is like the way the Ancient Egyptians would always set it up so that when the sun shone into the temples, Osiris was always in the shadows even though he sat beside the other primary gods."

"This could be a funeral home, where the final rituals were performed."

"And the symbols could be a story of death."

"Or the names of the deceased." Daniel pulled out his notebook and noted down these theorys and then took a quick rubbing of a few symbols, "Well in any case this is an indication of maybe an old society, in the development period of… Ancient Greece, or Rome."

"Advanced for what it was, but technologically unadvanced." Jonas summarised.

"Exactly, I mean the obvious skill needed to build this is incredible. The plaited stone is so beautiful, and I've never seen it before."

"Maybe it also has a meaning. Like the holy trinity."

"Possibly. I mean we don't have any cultural comparisons so we don't know where to start to figure out all of this."

"Well, I'm sure we've got plenty of time." Jonas assured him, "Do you want to check out that door, see where it leads?"

"Yeah, lets take a look." Daniel turned and got Jack's attention, informing him of their plan.

"Teal'c go with them will ya?" Jack said, gesturing at the two of them. Teal'c inclined his head to him and then walked around the hall to arrive at the opposite side. Daniel looked up at the Jaffa and now realised something a tad embarrassing. There was no way to get up out of the pit.

"Uh, Teal'c? Would you mind…?" Daniel gestured embarrassedly and Teal'c knelt down and held his hand out, gripping Daniel's while Jonas offered his laced hands to aid him. Daniel planted his foot in them and then on a silent count of three he was hauled up and over onto the upper level. Jack chuckled slightly at the comical sight. Once he got his bearings, he and Teal'c pulled Jonas up and once he was settled, they headed for the unopened door. They disappeared through it and Jack sighed, leaning back and just admiring the painting above him.

"Major?" he called lightly.

"Yes sir?" She looked up from her scanner that was keeping an eye out for any energy readings.

"Do you reckon that's a fresco?"

"Sir?"

"The painting up there, do ya reckon that's a fresco, like Da Vinci used to do?"

"I wouldn't really know sir, I was never much for art, except appreciating it, and the occasional finger painting when I was a kid." Jack looked at her and chuckled lightly as she smiled at him, flashing her pearl white teeth. Suddenly the machine in her hands beeped warningly. She looked down and frowned worriedly. "Sir, there's a significant energy spike coming from somewhere outside the hall."

"Oy! They waste no time." Jack grumbled, standing up and grabbing his P-90 he ran through the other door, and into an abandoned garden. Through this he ran and around a turn to see Jonas, Teal'c and Daniel all staring at some sort of machine, that was whirring loudly, as if in warning. "Hey! What the hell did you do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Daniel insisted as they backed up to join Jack. "It started up and that's what got our attention."

"O'Neill, something is happening!" Teal'c warned, his staff weapon charged and ready. He was right. Jack got in a defensive position and he heard the others do the same. Blue sparks of electricity were flowing over the outer appendages of the machine and they were sparking across, from the right side to the left. These appendages were almost like arms reaching out and around, and the sparks connected them. The whirring got louder and louder and Jack wondered if the thing was about to explode. Then there was a loud crack and a flash of blue light and someone appeared in the arms embrace. The person had their back to SG1 and they stumbled forward and landed against the machine, which went quiet. The person shifted, then straightened up and spun around. Jack's eyes widened in utter shock, while he heard Jonas inhale sharply beside him. The man before them had to be the oddest thing he'd ever seen. His skin was a vivid blue, and he had a shock of white blond hair, and as if that wasn't odd enough, he had a pair of antennas on the top of his head and forehead ridges, faint, hard creases, flowing down to the bridge of his nose. His eyes flew over the team and he raised his own weapon, a very impressive looking gun, that looked, in Jack's opinion, like it belonged in a sci-fi show. The man himself would have been right at home in such a place. The alien met Jack's eyes and they stared at each other carefully, as if trying to figure each other out. Neither seemed to want to speak first. Finally Jack, not being a man of enormous patience, decided to break the silence,

"Who're you?"

"I'd ask you the same thing pink-skin!" the man snapped.

"Yeah, I suppose you would, but seeing as you're out numbered five to one, why don't you go first?"

"I don't make conversations with people who're aiming weapons at me."

"Ok then. Why don't we all just lower the weapons then, and introduce ourselves properly."

"Why should I trust you? So far there's only one pink-skin I trust, and that's Archer." he snarled,

"Well I don't know who that is-" that seemed to startle the blue man, "-but how about, on the count of three we all lower our weapons?" Jack knew that the alien would be the last to lower his weapon, but he also knew that this was a man who was smart enough to know better then fire when he was out numbered. He wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did. "One. Two. Three." Jack lowered his P-90 slowly, and watched as the alien, still trying to stare him down, followed. The alien's gun hung from his side and Jack took in another smaller weapon in a sheath strapped to his thigh and a dagger attached to the other calf. The man was dressed in an all black, leather uniform that hugged his skin and he did not look like someone who would tolerate being toyed with. "Ok, now we're getting somewhere." he said softly. The alien's eyes narrowed dangerously and much to Jack's shock, his antennas moved. They reached forward in a suspicious movement, as if he was searching for a deception.

"Where did you come from?" he asked suddenly. "I was alone a moment ago, and I can assure you that you couldn't have snuck up behind me."

"Oh really?" Jack raised his eyebrows,

"I'd have sensed the vibrations of your footsteps while they were far away, to say nothing of your heartbeats." the alien smirked, "Pink-skins are so noisy."

"By pink-skin's I assume you mean us." Jack said obviously, "But in case you're colour-blind," he pointed at Teal'c, "He's not pink." Teal'c arched an eyebrow at him as if he wasn't sure to be insulted or not at the implication that he was.

"I can see that well enough!" snapped the blue-skin, "Now answer my question!"

"We just walked over here from the building back there when this machine turned itself on." Daniel said, trying to calm the agitated man, "You appeared out of nowhere." The man looked at him sharply, "Um, I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is Jonas Quinn, Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c."

"Commander Shran of the warship Kumari, of the Andorian Imperial Guard." The alien said. "What did you mean I appeared out of nowhere?"

"Well that's what it seemed like, although there's probably a more exact explanation…" Daniel trailed off in thought. Jonas stepped forward,

"Um, where were you before you came here?"

"I was on a planet in the Yelanite system, my ship was assigned the planet as an ecology study as part of our break from usual duties as the planet had been previously unstudied."

"You were given an assignment as a break?" Jack repeated in shock, "If I were you I'd have a word with my superiors about what counts as a break." Commander Shran narrowed his eyes at him, and then rolled them.

"Pink-skin humour." he muttered to himself. "I was taking a walk, decided I'd see what kind of wildlife this eco-system supported, when I spotted this thing." He jerked his thumb at the machine lying deceptively quiet behind him, "I touched it, the next thing I know you're behind me." He looked around, and he frowned in confusion when he looked behind him. "That wasn't there before." he stated, pointing at the garden.

"It wasn't?"

"No…" Shran shook his head slowly, "But those trees were. They were definitely there."

"Trees can look the same when you've seen too many." Jack said lightly.

"Maybe, but that one there has a distinctive shape, it was the exact same a moment ago." Shran pointed at it. "I noted it before I touched this thing."

"Alternate reality." muttered Carter. Jack groaned.

"What's that?" Shran asked, before frowning and holding up his hand, "Nevermind, I think I know what it is, and I have a feeling you'll bore me to death with the details if I let you tell me." Jack fought a snicker, the man was quick. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Perhaps if you touched the device again, you would be returned to your own reality." Teal'c offered. Shran looked him up and down carefully, and then glanced at the machine. He sighed and shrugged, before putting a hand on the machine abruptly. Nothing happened.

'_Of course it wouldn't. Why would things ever be that simple?'_ Jack thought sarcastically. Shran apparently had similar thoughts as he kicked the machine irritably, although lightly. Jack finally noticed that he had a bag on his back.

"Well, is this Earth?" he asked suddenly turning around.

"Um, no, we call this planet P3X-7693, we were exploring it."

"What kind of a name is that?" Shran asked with a roll of his eyes,

"It's a code name, we don't know what the indigenous life forms called this planet." Jonas told him.

"This planet isn't inhabited, at least in my reality it wasn't, we scanned the surface for life signs and there was nothing that suggested civilisation, at least not the kind that would be capable of building something like this."

"And there do not appear to be any people in the vicinity." Teal'c agreed, "Perhaps the people of this world died out." Shran shrugged.

"Spirits know what's different here to mine, from the looks on your faces I bet you haven't seen an Andorian before."

"Were we that obvious?" Jack asked, smiling slightly,

"Extremely." Shran smirked.

"Sir, perhaps we should head back to the SGC, get a team here and see if we can figure out how to work this thing." Carter suggested,

"And what am I supposed to do? Climb a tree and sit there until you figure out a way to send me home?"

"You can come with us. Back to the SGC."

"Is that connected with Starfleet?"

"What's Starfleet?"

"That's the association in charge of your space exploration and interplanetary negotiations."

"Um, no… it's not, that would be the SGC." Shran raised his hand again, folding the other arm over his stomach, and his antennas drooped slightly. He looked them over carefully, staring hard at the device in Carter's hand. Then he backed away and walked over to the trees. He walked around the one he'd singled out earlier and then pressed a hand to it. Then he groaned and pressed his forehead to the bark, shaking his head, rolling his brow against the tree.

"Just brilliant!" he muttered

"What's wrong?" Shran pushed away from the tree and then looked at them squarely.

"This isn't just an alternate reality. It's also a different time! By my guess, at least a hundred years."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well that device she's got in her hand is far more primitive then the pink-skin technology I've seen Archer and his people carry, and even that's fairly primitive, plus this tree may be the same shape, but its way thinner."

"And you'd guess a hundred years difference?"

"Around that I'd say, at least that, probably more."

"Ok, well our association is called the SGC and that's where we'll take you until we can figure out how to send you back."

"Can I assume this is a military facility."

"It is. That a problem?"

"Simply that I know you'll take my weapons off me and my people have rules about primitive species handling advanced technology. As in it's against the rules."

"Well we'll have to take them yes, but we've already been exposed to advanced weaponry." Carter held up a Zat'nikatel. "This is a fairly advanced piece of technology. One shot stuns, two kills and a third vaporises." Shran looked intrigued, "Your bag will also have to be examined."

"What? Oh for the love of the spirits!" Shran grumbled, "There's nothing in my bag that's a threat."

"Nevertheless we'll need to check it out and anything that's deemed safe will be returned to you." Daniel promised. Shran scowled deeply, clearly very unhappy.

"This stupid-" he kicked the machine again angrily and then sighed heavily. "Fine!" he said sharply, "Let's go!"

* * *

They took him around the hall rather than through it, heading straight into the forest and made their way back to the Stargate. Shran said nothing to them, and Jack had a feeling he was fuming over his misfortune. His antennas were reaching back, staying down, but back. He looked dejected. Jack had decided to let him hold onto his weapon in case they ran into trouble, but had signalled to Teal'c to watch him very closely. After a few hours of walking Shran stopped,

"Alright, I'm sorry, but-" he whirled around to face Teal'c, "-Could you stop breathing down my neck! I get it, you don't trust me and rest assured that the feeling is mutual, but if you don't back off I may just be forced to give a demonstration of what a phaser can do!" Jack looked between the two men and was very much aware of the height difference. Shran was shorter than all five of them, the antennas gave him a little extra height, but he was still being towered over by Teal'c. Yet the guy wasn't the least bit scared from what Jack could see. He glared at Teal'c steadily, actually pushing his body forward, daring the Jaffa to try something.

"Uh, Teal'c, maybe you can just back up a little, just so we don't have any broken bones." Jack said finally. He was confident enough that Shran wouldn't try anything, although that didn't mean he trusted him for a second. Teal'c stared at Shran steadily for a few moments and then stepped back a few paces, although he didn't take his eyes off of Shran's.

'_Yep, this is gonna be a loooong trip home.'

* * *

_

Please tell me what you think so I can improve my writing.

Thanks!

Night's Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, an update already! Don't expect another for a while though, at least a week, since I'm going away next Wednesday, and won't be back until the 13th. Thanks to the two reviewers! I appreciate it so much!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

General George Hammond was fairly sure he'd seen enough in his life, particularly the years he'd worked as head of the SGC, that now nothing could surprise him. Yet, still, his flagship team, SG1 seemed to have made it their own personal mission to find new ways to do just that. This time they brought someone with them. And this someone was one of the oddest looking things he'd ever seen. True, creatures like the Unas were stranger, but maybe it was the bizarre skin tone, or the antennas, or the fact that, without them, he looked like a human, that made this man seem very, very bizarre.

"Colonel O'Neill?" he asked as he stared at the stranger. The alien stared back steadily for a moment before looking around the room, observing the SF's with some interest and amusement. He then looked back at the Stargate. Hammond had to admit he'd been shocked to hear the alien, when he'd stepped through say

"You call that a wild ride? You've never been on one then." To Hammond's knowledge, no one had ever been unimpressed with the sensations caused by Stargate travel.

"General, meet Commander Shran. Commander Shran this is General Hammond, head of the SGC." Hammond nodded in greeting and received one back,

"Welcome to Earth Commander."

"Thank you, although to be honest," his eyes flew around the room again, "this isn't quite what I expected to find when I first came to Earth. For one thing I certainly didn't expect to be on the wrong side of a load of weapons." He smirked slightly, but lost it at once when O'Neill held his hand out to him. He muttered something Hammond didn't catch, but then handed over his large weapon and then pulled his other one out of the holster, and handed that over.

"The dagger too." O'Neill prompted with a small smile, Shran sighed heavily and pulled out the dagger. Hammond saw it and fought to wince. That was a wicked looking dagger.

"I want this back especially!" Shran warned O'Neill as he placed the hilt in the other man's hand.

"Of course you do." O'Neill said softly, Shran scowled, and his antennas reared back in what was probably anger. Hammond decided to intervene,

"Alright, SG1 report to the infirmary for post mission examinations, and Commander Shran I'm afraid you'll have to be examined too. Its simply to ensure-"

"That I'm not carrying something that could be harmful to you, or maybe carrying some sort of bomb inside my stomach or whatever." Shran interrupted knowingly, "I'm well aware of military drills for this sort of situation. I am a member of one."

"Oh wait, sorry, the bag too!" O'Neill exclaimed, pointing at Shran's back. Shran sighed, rolled his eyes, then handed it over.

"I may know military rules for this sort of situation, but that doesn't mean I have to like them when they're against me." Hammond found himself smiling slightly.

* * *

"Well sir I found nothing that could constitute as harmful, at least not as far as I could tell, although considering I've never seen anyone like this man before I couldn't say what's normal and what's not." Frasier summarised looking over her report.

"So no bombs in the belly?" O'Neill asked lightly.

"Not that I saw." the doctor shook her head, "I have to say his physiology is fascinating. His blood is cobalt based, as opposed to iron."

"Which would explain the skin tone." Carter nodded,

"Well it is a factor definitely. Also he's got a very unusual circulatory system. His heart is three separate chambers set in different parts of the body, and each of these chambers has four parts. He also has a redundant circulatory system, which allows blood to seep through tissues as well as through the usual travel through venous structures."

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked, bewildered,

"Well, it means that he's unlikely to ever end up feeling stiff or that any of his limbs will 'fall asleep'. Also he's resistant to frostbite caused by poor circulation, and with anti freeze in his bloodstream, he could survive ice environments with no issue. He told me his world is a frozen moon, which only goes above freezing every few years for three weeks. Also he's got much denser bones and muscles, which means he's far stronger than he looks and his bones would be very difficult to break."

"Sweet." O'Neill muttered, "What about those antenna things?" as he spoke he placed the back of his hands on his head and stuck up his two index fingers.

"They are for keeping balance, communication, sensing vibrations-"

"Vibrations?"

"Footsteps, heartbeats that sort of thing, they also sense very slight changes in air pressure and temperature, and are apparently telepathic receptors."

"Wait a minute, he's telepathic?"

"According to the Commander, his species have telepathic family bonds, they aren't overly strong and they can't be used to read each others minds, they can just sense each other, sometimes know if they're in danger, and they know when they die."

"Can I get a pair of them, they could come in handy." O'Neill asked. Hammond who gave him a steely look. "Never mind, they wouldn't look good on me anyway."

"Alright then so we've determined he's not a threat?"

"Not as far as I can tell." Frasier said with a small shake of her head.

"He does not seem to have any ill intentions." Teal'c said formally.

"Very well then. We'll let him move about the base, obviously restricted areas will remain as such but we won't keep him in a cell. Have him brought to a V.I.P room on A level and we'll keep a guard on him at all times."

"Yes sir." O'Neill nodded

"Now, onto other business, Dr. Jackson, Mr. Quinn, what have you to report on this hall you found?"

"Well I'm afraid we have nothing really to report, we've no idea who could have built that place or why. We'd like to go back and try to translate the markings, see what else there is." Daniel said, his hands placed flat on the table.

"I was wondering if we could use the U.A.V to do an aerial survey, see if there's any sign of civilisation." Jonas piped up. "It's possible that there was a civilisation somewhere and we just need to look harder for it."

"Also sir, we'd like to talk to Shran, learn about his culture and people, I mean, it could be that we'll never see them again, so… this could be a very big opportunity."

"Very well, you've got clearance to use whomever and whatever you need to figure out that place, and Major Carter, the same for you with that device. In the mean time I'll inform the president of the situation and of our guest. Dismissed."

* * *

"Ok, this is where you can stay until we can figure out a way of sending you back." Daniel opened the door and entered with Shran behind him and Jonas bringing up the rear. Shran looked around at the large room with the double bed, desk and chair, and adjacent bathroom.

"Not bad." he said with a small smirk. Daniel smiled slightly back. "So I know where I'm sleeping now, where do I eat?"

"Eat?"

"Yes, where you put food in your mouths and you swallow it. Wait! You're not like the Kreetassans are you?"

"The who?"

"The Kreetassans, they're this very irritating species, who consider eating and mating to be on the same level, as in they consider both things should be done in private."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, and of course I managed to thoroughly offend them and had do a lot of nonsense to apologise."

"You ate in front of them?" Shran looked at Jonas and smirked, but didn't answer, just shrugged, which made Jonas' eyebrow shoot up.

"So where do you get food, I had some in my bag, but," Shran gestured around him, "I don't exactly have it on me."

"We can take you to the cafeteria."

"Is that like a mess?"

"Yeah, more or less." Shran shrugged,

"I guess it's either that or starve." He gestured with a hand for them to lead on. Daniel took the lead again and soon they were in the cafeteria.

"I'm not sure what you'd like to eat but I'm sure we have something." Daniel commented as he looked over the buffet. He then winced as he noticed the open stares of the people present. Honestly, they ought to be used to strange looking people coming through the 'gate, but apparently they weren't. Either that or Shran was just the oddest thing they'd ever seen, which Daniel knew was not the case.

"Hey!" they looked to see Jack waving them over. "C'mere!" They obeyed and sat down with Jack, Sam and Teal'c. "The boys up in the lab found this in your bag." Jack held up what looked like a lunchbox. "Which they (and I) can only assume contains food."

"It does." Shran nodded, reaching out for it and snatching it out of Jack's hand before he could blink. He then pried the lid open, revealing the contents. The sight of it made the other five's stomachs turn.

"What's that?"

"It's Nestaliv."

"It's blue." Jack stated

"It's meat." Shran clarified,

"Your meat is blue?"

"Your meat is red?" Jack stared at the smirking man, and then understood his point.

"Touché!" he nodded. Shran snorted and picked up a small piece of meat and, much to the others' horror, popped it in his mouth and chewed it.

"Mm, yum." Shran grinned, clearly aware of the effect this was having on the humans and Jaffa and enjoying it. "Want to try it?" he nudged the box towards them.

"It's raw." Jack stated.

"It's better that way." Shran grinned. Jonas shifted and then reached out slowly.

"Jonas…" Jack said warningly, Jonas looked at him and then plunged on, grabbing a small piece and throwing it in his mouth before he could stop himself. Sam and Daniel both grimaced. Teal'c raised an eyebrow as high as it would go and Jack just started praying that the kid's iron stomach would hold out for him. Jonas chewed slowly, nervously and then his face cleared.

"That's not bad. Is that a dressing on it?"

"Yep, Minecta dressing. Helps add to it."

"That is actually really nice. Try it colonel."

"Uh, thanks but no thanks, I'm gonna go get the Tuesday surprise."

"Yeah me too." Sam said, quickly following him, with Teal'c and Daniel right behind her. Jonas looked after them and then smiled at Shran who was sniggering to himself.

"Making pink-skins squirm is always fun." he said tossing a grin at Jonas. Jonas laughed, and then stood up,

"I'm just going to get my own meal." Shran nodded and resumed eating his blue meat. When the others returned, Daniel set down his tray opposite Shran and then, once he'd picked up his fork and started eating he said

"Um, Shran, Jonas and I were wondering if you could tell us about your people."

"Like what?" Shran asked, licking his fingertips, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Jack grimaced and held out a spare fork he'd grabbed.

"Here, please, take it." Shran rolled his eyes at him and obliged, awkwardly using the fork to eat his lunch. Daniel brought their conversation back,

"Well, everything, like your customs, your beliefs, your morals, your language, your history." Shran raised his white eyebrows.

"Have you got a life time?" he asked blandly. Daniel smiled,

"Well I don't know about that but I'm sure we've got enough time for the basics."

"You do realise I can't talk about our technology or anything sensitive."

"Of course," Jonas assured him, "We understand that. We're actually more curious about your people, your actual culture, and anything you don't wish to share, well uh, that's fine." He gave Shran his trademark grin and Shran looked between them, his antennas twitching, reaching forward suspiciously, apparently trying to sense any deception. Finally he said

"Alright, you can ask, although I won't guarantee I'll answer."

"Oh, my blue friend you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Jack warned grimly. Shran looked at him and smirked, his antennas curling inwards.

"If I can listen to a Vulcan spend an hour on the reasons they cannot hand over a planet they stole from my people without attacking him, then I think I can handle a few questions." Daniel looked up again,

"What's a Vulcan?" Shran blinked at him and then sighed.

"Make that two lifetimes."

* * *

It was nighttime, and most people who weren't working were gone home or sleeping. Three men however, were not. Seated in the office of Jonas and Daniel, the two scientists and one very tired Andorian were discussing Andorian culture.

"It's all so fascinating, your culture is so… contrasting."

"How?" asked Shran, propping his head up in his two hands, resting his elbows on the table. His antennas were drooping slightly as if they were asleep and he looked like he wanted to follow them.

"You're warlike and yet from what you've told us you're also extremely compassionate."

"That's because both have to do with passion and Andorians are nothing if not passionate, we're emotional to the highest degree, we feel with all our beings."

"And that's why you and the Vulcans don't get along."

"That's probably the root of it, but there's the political nonsense as well that's being addressed."

"And you're involved in that." Daniel clarified,

"Much to my consternation yes."

"Why consternation?"

"I'm a solider, not an ambassador! And it's so boring! Talking and talking and talking, oh get me out of there!" Shran threw his hands up in exasperation. "And speaking of getting out of places, can I go to bed now?" Both humans looked at him, only now noticing how tired he looked, and realising that they'd been drilling him for six hours.

"Of course." Jonas said at once, standing up. "Sorry, I guess we lost track of time."

"Humans are nothing if not curious." Daniel quipped with a little embarrassment.

"Huh! Tell me about it." Shran shook his head as he stood up. "On second thought, please don't." He walked out with his officer entourage.

"He's interesting isn't he?" Daniel said softly, closing his notebook where he'd made a few notes.

"Very. Nice too." Jonas agreed, "A bit gruff, and sarcastic, but nice."

"Yeah, well I think I shall head on to bed, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted, I didn't realise it until now."

"I'm just gonna sleep on the base, I can't be bothered going home."

"Night Daniel."

"Night Jonas." The two men parted ways as they headed to their respective sleeping quarters.

* * *

"If you need anything sir, I'll just be outside." Shran looked at the woman levelly, although there was a hint of mischief in his gaze.

"I don't suppose there's any way I can convince you to not waste your time." he smiled at her, making it clear he was joking.

"I'll just be outside." she told him, smiling faintly at him.

"Of course you will." He sighed, pressing his lips together as he went into the room and the officer shut the door. Once he was sure it was secure he groaned and sat down. This was unbelievable! He was in a nightmare! He had to be, that was the only explanation for all of this, for why he was on a military secure base some hundred years in the past, on EARTH! Of all the planets, Earth was not one he wanted to be on. Too many damn pink-skins bugging him with questions. Plus it was way too hot! Shran had told them the useless knowledge, probing them for duplicity, trying to see if this was all some sort of trick, but so far he hadn't sensed anything and he trusted his instincts. The Doctor and Jonas hadn't given off anything but unbelievable curiosity, Carter was a scientist and therefore not someone he'd be able to have a conversation with most likely. Teal'c was… what the hell was Teal'c? He looked human, but he wasn't, Shran could tell, there was something off about him. As for Colonel O'Neill, well it was obvious that the man didn't trust him any more than he trusted him or any of his people. O'Neill was a military man, through and through, a commander, like himself. And that posed a problem if things went bad. O'Neill would probably anticipate his movements and tricks, at the very least he'd be the hardest obstacle if Shran needed to fight.

He wanted his phaser back!

With another groan he fell back and lay staring at the ceiling, willing the grey to change to the dark blue metal of his quarters aboard the Kumari. He'd give anything to be back there, maybe sitting with his crewmen, laughing and talking, maybe playing some games of leitai. He'd play with them this time instead of just watching, even if it meant risking having to full on kiss Tholos again if he lost. Why did they always pick him for him to kiss when he lost? He shook his head before he started wondering too much, he'd been wondering that particular thing since he'd taken command ten years ago. Tarah used to take particular pleasure in that penalty. Then again, Tarah was a traitor.

It was too hot in here!

Bolting up and running over to the bathroom and after a minute spent figuring out how the taps worked he splashed his face with the gloriously cold water. He rubbed the water into the back of his neck, and then splashed his face again. He then straightened up feeling a little better. He then decided to go to bed and try and get some sleep. He stripped off his clothes and, after locking the door, he crawled into the bed, pushing away the heavier sheets, keeping only the thin, cool inner sheet. He groaned again at the itchy material under his neck and decided that yes, most definitely, he was in a nightmare.

* * *

As is the custom, review, review, review!

Night's Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, we've got one more chapter before I go away (_Gasp!_) Please let me know what you think as I'm not too sure about this fic. Is it moving too fast? Is there anything you'd like to see happen between the characters? Please feel free to tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Chevron six encoded!"

"What's going on?" O'Neill asked as he entered the command centre.

"We're about to send a U.A.V through to P3X-7693."

"The planet we found Shran?"

"Yes sir, we want to see if there's anything further in." Jonas told him as Walter Davis said

"Chevron Seven locked!" The Stargate burst into life and the U.A.V was quickly launched. Jonas and Daniel practically had their noses pressed to the screen, heads together as they watched the scenery fly by, no pun intended. After a little while they sat back, looking crestfallen.

"Nothing." Daniel sighed, "Not a sign of civilisation."

"Nothing at all?" asked O'Neill raising his eyebrows.

"No sir," Jonas shook his head, "Apart from that one building there doesn't seem to be anything suggesting civilisation, at least not in the nearby area."

"Well maybe they lived under the hall." Daniel suggested, sitting up again. "There were doors leading underground but we didn't get a chance to look at them with Shran appearing and all."

"Well I'm sure you'll get a chance to take a peek today. When you heading out?"

"In an hour, we're gonna go with Sam, and she's sorting out a few things."

"Are you staying here colonel?" Jonas looked surprised.

"Yeah, not much point in me going, and listening to the geek talk going on. I'll stay put, maybe get a work out with Teal'c."

"Why not invite Commander Shran." O'Neill looked at Jonas questioningly, not needing to say a word, "Well he's a trained fighter, you'd have a new opponent."

"Yeah, I doubt he'll wanna do that." Jack said airily. When both scientists looked at him accusingly he decided to bid a snappish retreat before he got a lecture on openness and friendship and all the other stuff they'd spew. "I'm gonna check in on Carter." He sauntered out of the control room and made his way down to Carter's lab. There he found his team-mate bent over some piece of technology. Judging by the high tech appearance O'Neill would take a stab and guess it belonged to Shran. "Having fun with your new toy?" he asked as he stepped inside. Carter lifted her head and smiled in greeting.

"Actually it's frustrating me. I've tried everything I can think of short of opening it up, which I have a feeling Shran would not appreciate, to switch it on."

"And no luck."

"None sir." she sighed, "I've asked that Shran come down and tell us what these things are. None appear to be dangerous so it should be ok." Jack nodded and then spotted something on the desk.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"You said nothing appeared to be dangerous right?"

"Yes sir." she nodded, looking a little confused. Jack reached out and lifted up a crescent shaped blade. Made of silver metal, with a jagged blade, the weapon looked like it'd be nasty to be on the wrong side of.

"You don't think this looks dangerous?" She smiled in amusement.

"I meant the technology we found."

"Ah. I see. Of course." Jack gingerly set the blade down, shaking his head as he added it to the list of weapons the Andorian had been carrying on him. No sooner had he done so than Shran arrived. He sauntered into the lab, still in his clothes from yesterday and looked around quickly before looking directly at Carter, folding his arms casually across his chest.

"You wanted to see me Major Carter?"

"Yeah, hi. I was just wondering if you could tell us what the things we found in your bag were. We can't even turn them on so we're really not sure."

"I'd hope you wouldn't be able to turn them on." Shran smirked, walking over and picking up the object Carter had previously been studying. It was rectangular, with a flat, clear cover, like a handheld computer. Shran pressed a button and at once it switched itself on lighting up to a bright blue a few shades paler than Shran's skin tone.

"How'd you do that?"

"Our technology, particularly things that are portable are designed with a special sensor that can tell between Andorians and other species. The technology only works when an Andorian is holding it." He held it out to Carter, "It'll stay on now so you can look. It's just a book I was reading anyway."

"Not like I'd be able to tell the difference anyway considering I can't read your language."

"True." Shran smirked. He then leaned forward and pulled a few other things forward. "Another book, a scanner, an imaging device, a drawing by my brother thank you I'll just have that back." He folded the piece of paper in question and stuck it in a pocket. "There was also my food and a drink. And my Ushaan-tor."

"Your what?" Jack asked bewilderedly.

"My Ushaan-tor. That!" Shran pointed at the blade O'Neill had just put down. "Can I have my things back now? I was enjoying that book."

"Well since none of it appears to be dangerous…" Carter trailed off, looking to O'Neill for permission.

"Ok, you can take that stuff back, but your weapons will have to be put somewhere secure, including this… tor." He picked up the weapon in question,

"Oh no! You can't take my Ushaan-tor! I always have it with me! I've had it since I was seven!"

"You've had a weapon like this since you were seven?" O'Neill asked slowly, shock evident on his face.

"Of course. All Andorian children have one, we play with them! The earlier trained the better! You've got a better chance of surviving if you know how to fight."

"And your parents are ok with this?"

"Of course they are! They give them to us! They only get annoyed if we cut off limbs. Which I nearly did to my sister, but she beat me up for it after." Shran frowned irritably. "Give it to me!"

"Oh no, I'm afraid I can't do that. Sorry Shran but you can't carry a weapon around with you!"

"But-" Shran began spluttering his protests, looking all out furious.

"What the hell is this anyway?" O'Neill asked, shifting his grip slightly on the handle.

"It's an ice pick pink-skin! The same kind miners used to use thousands of years ago!"

"I see. Well I'm just gonna put this in the box with the rest of your weapons. When you leave you'll get them back."

"Don't patronise me pink-skin!" Shran snarled furiously, his face turning a darker shade of blue. "I won't stand for this!"

"Then sit down!" O'Neill snapped sharply, "You haven't got a choice here! Now I'm putting it away, and if you keep this up you'll be spending your stay in a cell!" Shran glared at him fiercely and O'Neill expected him to take a swing at him, but he didn't. Rather he scooped up his other things, stuffing them back into the bag he'd brought them in and then stormed out. O'Neill watched him leave and then looked at the ice pick, then he looked at Carter who seemed amused. "Children play with this thing! What kind of people let kids play with something like this?"

"I don't know sir." she answered with a small confused smile.

"Yeah well I'm just gonna put it away now. I'm afraid of what might happen if Daniel got his hands on it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Greetings campers!"

"Jack? I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah well, Hammond sent me to see how you were doing, plus I was bored."

"You were bored working out with Teal'c?"

"There's only so many beatings a guy can take in one day." Daniel smiled in amusement as he nodded, hearing Jonas chuckling behind him. "So any luck?"

"Unfortunately no, we've had no luck in translating the text yet, and we still don't know what this place was used for."

"We took a look into the passages below the steps. They lead to tunnels heading Eastwards, but they're blocked by a cave in." Jonas pointed at the passages as he spoke.

"And Carter?"

"I was talking to her and she said she's having no luck in figuring out how the device works, although we've been able to determine that it's probably Ancient design, which really isn't too surprising."

"No, no it is not." Jack sighed and sat down on the steps. As he did the stone wobbled slightly, but he paid it no mind. "Do you suppose an Ancient told the folks around here how to build it, like that weapon Orlin gave to those other people."

"Maybe, we really don't know yet." Daniel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose above his glasses. "Jonas, is there any coffee left in the flask?"

"Yeah a little."

"Pass it please!" Daniel gratefully took the flask and drained it of its contents. "We've been working for seven hours and we have nothing."

"Well we've got pictures of the writing now, and that counts for something." Jonas soothed, then he frowned thoughtfully, "Daniel, do you think it's a little odd that the words were cut out rather than engraved. I mean engraving would have been so much easier." Daniel looked at him in surprise.

"I never really thought about that." He looked down at the pit thoughtfully, then his face brightened with a sudden thought. "What if the writing was never meant to be read by the eye!" He jumped to his feet and sped down the steps with Jonas hot on his heels. They both jumped into the pit and Daniel ran his fingers over the writing. After a second he spun around to Jonas, a massive grin on his face, "Of course! This is some kind of alien Braille! That's why they're cut out rather than engraved! They're meant to be read through touch, not sight!"

"That might help with the translations." Jonas said softly, reaching out and caressing the stone lightly with his finger tips. He sighed, dropping his arm, "It could also make it much harder."

"Yeeeaaah." Daniel drawled slowly in realisation at a new complication. Jack sighed, and prepared himself for a nap.

* * *

His book was very good, and he wasn't very far into it, but Shran couldn't sit still any longer. He pushed himself off the bed and opened the door. His entourage looked at him questioningly, making him feel like he wasn't meant to leave the room, even though he'd been told he could.

"Where do you keep your exercise area?"

"The gym is this way sir." He told him, gesturing for him to follow. Shran made a mental note of the new word. Gym. He doubted that any of the pink-skins, even Jonas and Daniel realised that he wasn't a naturally born Human speaker and it was only a knack for languages on his own personal part that allowed them to communicate so easily. Since he hadn't expected to run into anyone who could speak other than Andorians on the planet, he hadn't bothered to bring a U.T. He rolled his eyes as he followed the solider, wondering what he had done in his life that really deserved this punishment. "Here sir." Well at least they were respectful. The solider opened a door and Shran stepped inside. Shran's eyes flew around the room noting the large open space for fighting, while there were strange objects that must have been used to train with. He noted with some interest that Teal'c was present, punching the hell out of a cylindrical bag.

'_Wonder what it did to deserve that sort of punishment.'_ he thought wryly, antennas curling in amusement. Teal'c stopped as the door shut, glancing behind his shoulder and then turning around, placing his hands behind his back.

"CommanderShran." he greeted, "May I enquire as to how you are finding your accomadations?" Shran blinked at the bizarre phrasing and then said

"Fine, it's a bit too warm but other than that, can't complain." with a shrug of his shoulders as he spoke. Teal'c nodded, as if that was a satisfying answer and Shran ventured further into the room. "So, you just burning energy?"

"I am partaking of my daily training ritual, when I am on Earth."

"… I see." It was pretty obvious, at least to Shran, that Teal'c was not born speaking Human Standard. "Mind if I join you?"

"I would be pleased." This statement was not backed up by any kind of facial change.

'Maybe he's related to Vulcans.' Shran thought jokingly, although he'd never seen a Vulcan quite as well built as this man. Then again, he'd never seen and Andorian that heavily built either, but his species was naturally very lean, although this hid their strength. He walked over and looked the bag over.

"What's this called in Human?"

"It is called a Punching Bag." Shran grinned slightly

"Should have known that." he muttered.

"If you wish I can hold it steady while you practise on it." Shran reached out and touched the bag, getting a feel for its strength.

"Thanks." he pulled off his uniform gloves and his boots and stuffed his socks into them. Then he stood in front of the punch bag, raising his fist and bending his knees.

"Should you not don boxing gloves?" Teal'c pointed out.

"Put on what?" Teal'c raised his hands and Shran noted his hands were covered with the oddest looking gloves he'd ever seen. "What on Andoria are they?"

"They are Boxing gloves. They are used to protect both the attacker's hands and the defender's body from severe injury."

"Well thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather just use my fists."

"As you wish." Teal'c held the Punching Bag steady and Shran let loose on it. He punched and kicked the thing furiously, feeling his blood begin to pound through his body and his antennas reared back with excitement. Unfortunately the bag wasn't quite as tough as he'd expected and one very solid kick crushed that side of it, leaving a dent where he'd hit it. Teal'c looked slightly surprised, which Shran deduced meant that he was completely shocked.

"Whoops. Sorry." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It is alright, the bag merely needs to be shaken to reassert itself. However I would not have expected such strength from one such as yourself." Teal'c said releasing the bag and letting it swing rather morbidly like a hung man. Shran raised an eyebrow.

"Is it the leanness or the shortness of me that would lead you to that conclusion?" he asked, crossing his arms, and smirking slightly.

"Both." Teal'c agreed, deadpan, but Shran saw an underlying twinkle in his eyes. He was being teased by the much larger man.

"Well, why don't I show you just how strong an Andorian can get. And get rid of those stupid gloves. I want a proper fight."

"I would not wish to injure you."

"I can take a little pain… but I've often found that the bigger the body the weaker the spirit." Teal'c raised an eyebrow sharply at the suggestion. Shran smirked and held his arms out from his sides, "Care to prove me wrong?"

* * *

"Welcome back Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

"How's it going over there?"

"Well I found that that hall is a lovely place to take a nap, and neither Daniel and Jonas nor Carter have figured anything out. We called it for the day… or night as it was over there."

"I see. Very good." Hammond then walked away, to have a word with Carter.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Lou Ferretti called as he hurried over to him.

"Hey Lou, what's up?"

"You have _got_ to come down to the gym."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"Not exactly. Remember you said that Teal'c could never ever be beaten?"

"Yeeesss."

"Well our guest is certainly giving it a try." Lou motioned with his hand to follow and Jack, very bewildered did. Upon hearing footsteps behind him he looked to see the three other members of SG1 following too, each looking very curious. As they approached the gym O'Neill could hear cheering and shouting going on inside it. He was almost afraid to look. Still he plunged on and entered the gym to the most bizarre thing he'd seen in a while. At least two dozen officers were in the gym, pressed against the wall were cheering their heads off. The objects of their attention were Shran and Teal'c. Both men were divulged of shirts, sweat was glistening on their skin in the artificial light as they moved around, as they beat the living crap out of each other. Jack felt his jaw drop at the way Teal'c was actually struggling to hit the smaller man. The big guy's sheer size seemed to be working against him. He wasn't loosing, but he wasn't winning either. He was also sporting a multitude of bruises all over his body. Shran was also sporting his fair share of dark blue bruises, he was also carrying a beautiful split lip. As Jack watched Shran kicked Teal'c in the side with a force that seemed to shake the Jaffa. Teal'c then grabbed the foot as it retreated to the ground and flipped Shran into the air into a messy somersault. The Andorian landed in a heap on the ground. O'Neill winced, figuring he'd missed the fight mostly, as that would finish anyone off. Much to his shock Shran leapt back onto his feet and dodged around Teal'c, delivering an elbow to the ribs as he rolled over Teal'c's back. They then separated panting heavily, but both were clearly enjoying themselves.

"They've been at this for three hours sir." An officer told O'Neill grinning widely.

"Three _hours_?"

"Yes sir. They took a brief break for water and to take their shirts off but since then they haven't stopped."

"Doc.Fraiser is gonna have a field day!" O'Neill groaned. "To say nothing of Hammond."

Meanwhile Teal'c and Shran were grappling again. Teal'c threw punch after punch that Shran either ducked or blocked and then the process was reversed. Shran then pulled away, putting a little distance between them. Teal'c moved forward and threw another punch at him. Shran ducked under it, and landed two severe blows to Teal'c's stomach, which made the Jaffa double over. Shran then swooped back up, flipped himself over Teal'c's broad back and then kicked him in the back of his knee, making his leg buckle, and him fall. The noise level increased, but it was unclear if people were cheering or cursing. Teal'c stilled for a moment and Shran leaned a little closer to inspect the other man's condition. Teal'c then scissor kicked Shran's legs and the Andorian fell onto his back hard. He coughed as the air was knocked out of him and then he pushed himself back to his feet, although he looked a little winded. Teal'c also got to his feet and observed his opponent.

"You appear tired. Perhaps we should end this." he said, offering the man a way out. Shran however smirked broadly,

"Well if you want to quit, go ahead, I'll just win that much faster." Teal'c stared at him in what may have been disbelief but it faded and he resumed a fighting position. They grappled again. O'Neill grimaced again. This would not end prettily. Teal'c kicked Shran in the side and Shran stumbled slightly to the side. Then he suddenly ducked under the next punch, slammed his fists on Teal'c's shoulders and then, moving so fast it was almost missed, he tripped Teal'c up and knocked him to the ground. Teal'c however grabbed Shran as he fell and the two crashed to the ground. Shran reacted sharply and suddenly they were wrestling, trying to pin each other. The cheering reached a new pitched and the marines in the throng were stamping their feet and slamming their hands on the wall, like a primal heartbeat. O'Neill looked around and then shrugged,

"What the hell!" and he screamed to, throwing his fist into the air. He wasn't sure what he was saying but it sounded good. Teal'c got Shran in a nasty looking lock and the Andorian was struggling for all he was worth. He eventually managed to throw him off and he kicked Teal'c in the gut, catching Teal'c's pouch. Teal'c snarled slightly and Shran looked surprised. Then Teal'c punched him across the face. O'Neill winced in sympathy, that had looked strong enough to break his neck. Shran fell again and then got to his feet again. He touched his face and then growled angrily and leapt at Teal'c, punching him in the stomach and chest.

"Uh oh." Daniel muttered behind him. O'Neill agreed, this was suddenly turning nasty.

"Colonel O'Neill what the hell's going on?" O'Neill nearly jumped out of his skin. Hammond glared at him furiously.

"I genuinely do not know sir. Only just got here." he said smoothly.

"Well I think that this should be ended now!" Hammond gave him a look that told O'Neill that he didn't buy his words for a second. O'Neill's eyes widened in horror.

"Sir, you want me to get in the middle of that?" he asked, pointing at the two aliens that were beating the living daylights out of each other. "General-"

"This isn't up for debate Colonel." O'Neill grimaced and then drew in a deep breath. He waited until Teal'c and Shran pulled away from each other and then jumped forward.

"Ok, ok, enough!" he shouted, standing between them. "We get the point fellas, you both can whoop our asses seven ways to Sunday. Now, General Hammond says 'break it up'!" Shran was panting heavily, and he glared at O'Neill furiously, so that O'Neill expected him to attack. Teal'c looked just as murderous. Then Shran grinned and a slight smile came over Teal'c's face. They both straightened up and bowed slightly to each other.

"Good fight Teal'c. We'll have to have a rematch sometime."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Alright the both of you report to the infirmary now!" O'Neill ordered, deciding that aliens were just crazy, no matter the species.

* * *

"Why are you making me stay overnight?" Shran almost whined. He was sitting up the bed of the infirmary, looking like he was ready to run.

"Commander you have two broken ribs, and a bruised heart-chamber, not to mention all the bruises."

"Exactly! Nothing serious! Certainly nothing that merits this kind of treatment!" Fraiser stared at him, clearly wondering if he'd suffered some kind of head injury. "An Andorian Doctor would set the ribs and send me back to work." Shran added, looking sour.

"Light work I assume." O'Neill said from where he was standing by the door.

"No." Shran told him before flopping his head back and staring at ceiling, indicating he wasn't going to talk anymore. O'Neill blinked,

"I see."

"Well you're in a human infirmary and I'm insisting and ordering that you stay here for the night to give your ribs a chance to heal." Fraiser told him sternly. Shran snorted and then folded his arms and crossed his legs. "Unfortunately I don't want to risk giving you some of our pain killers in case they have a negative effect."

"They don't hurt that much." Shran grumbled, "Andorians are raised to take a lot of pain."

"Fun." O'Neill muttered, "How're you doing Teal'c?"

"I have been requested to stay the night as well O'Neill." The Jaffa didn't sound any happier than Shran did. "I myself have several cracked ribs and one broken one." Shran sniggered,

"You kept leaving your side unguarded, what do you expect?" Teal'c looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed." he said softly.

"Oh and I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted a rematch!" Shran added, sitting up straight (how was he able to do that?) "I'll beat you the next time!"

"We shall see." Teal'c told him, clearly accepting the challenge. "Rest assured that I will not underestimate your strength as I did today." Shran snorted again and stretched his body, before wincing very slightly. Jack was relieved to see that he was in some pain, otherwise he'd have been very jealous when he noticed something very, very bizarre.

"Where's your belly button?" he blurted out staring at Shran's stomach. Shran stared at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"My what?"

"Your belly button!"

"What the hells a belly button?" O'Neill stared at him and then sighed. He pulled up his own shirt just enough to show his own. "What is that?" Shran asked with a bewildered face.

"That is a belly button." O'Neill dropped his shirt. "Where's yours?"

"Don't have one obviously."

"… Yes, obviously." he sighed and leaned against the wall again.

"What does it do?" Shran asked curiously.

"Well, now it doesn't do anything, but when human babies are growing in their mother's stomachs they are connected to her by a cord. When they're born the cord is cut, and the belly button is what's left."

"What a weird method." Shran said.

"Well how do you do it?"

"The babies break the shells of the eggs will within the mother's womb, then attach themselves to the large blood vessel on the wall of the womb by the pouch-fangs. The fangs are left behind when the children are born and disintegrate back into the mother's system."

"You guys are hatched?" O'Neill asked looking stunned.

"We're only in egg form for the first two months and then the shells break. The final three months are spent plugged into the mother's systems."

"Your gestation period is five months long?" Fraiser asked,

"Yes."

"The women on your species are lucky. Human women have to go through nine months." Shran raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's a long time."

"Don't need to tell us." Fraiser grinned as she made him sit on the edge of the bed while she wrapped his blue torso with bandages to set the ribs. "We're just thankful that these days it only happens once or twice in a woman's life."

"That's it!" Shran exclaimed, "That's all?" he looked positively scandalised, "I mean even if you could get the desired five per pregnancy, that's only ten children!" Fraiser looked at him absolutely beyond words. O'Neill meanwhile was trying to hide his amusement of her expression in case she decided to whip out an extra long, blunt needle.

"Could you please explain that?" Fraiser asked slowly.

"What's to explain? If you only had two pregnancies in a lifetime then, if you had a normal birth amount tendency in your family, four to six children per pregnancy then you'd only have about ten children."

"That's the birth rate for Andorians? Four to six children per pregnancy?"

"Eight if you're really lucky."

"Eight all at once?" Fraiser shook her head, "That's so rare with Humans. The most common amount is one per pregnancy, or two if it runs in the family."

"Then how in the world do you have twenty children?"

"Twenty!" O'Neill blurted.

"Well that's the usual amount for a family. Of course, my parents only had the six of us, all singular, which was mortifying for us."

"I'm sure."

"The Tauri normally only have one to three children in a family." Teal'c informed him. Shran pulled a bewildered face.

"That's all?"

"Most humans would consider that enough. Five is considered a large enough amount." Shran shook his head as Fraiser finished binding his torso.

"Mad." he murmured, "Not wanting twenty children."

"Just how do the women feel about this?" Fraiser asked pointedly,

"They want it, but what's the big deal, they're women-"

'_Uh oh'_ O'Neill thought as several of the nurses looked around with dangerous expressions and Fraiser's eyes narrowed

"-they just give birth to the children and then the men take over. It's a man's job to raise the children and keep house." The nurses all smiled and Fraiser grinned,

"Really?" she asked lightly, shining a light in Shran's eyes to test that he didn't have a concussion. Shran seemed to notice the odd tone but he answered anyway, although he glanced at O'Neill questioningly,

"Of course, women are the stronger sex on Andoria, they're better suited to do the work, while the men take care of the children. Andorians may be natural parents and very good at that, but men are far more paternal than women ever are."

"So your society is matriarchal?"

"No, men and women have equal status and always have… except during Empress September's reign."

"What happened then?"

"You don't want to know." Shran suddenly frowned and looked at Teal'c. "You're not human are you?"

"I am not. I am Jaffa."

"You look fairly human, but you don't have a… bel-ly bu-tton." Shran spelled the word out slowly, obviously finding it odd.

"I do not. I have a pouch within which I carry my prim'tah."

"You're what?"

"A prim'tah is a larval goa'uld."

"What's a goa'uld?" At this both O'Neill and Teal'c sat up straighter. Shran's antennas stiffened in surprise at their reactions.

"You truly do not know of the Goa'uld and yet your people are capable of space travel?" Teal'c asked, ignoring Dr. Fraiser's attempts to bind his torso.

"We've had space travel for nearly five hundred years. We've never heard the word Goa'uld before." O'Neill and Teal'c shared a look and then O'Neill headed to the phone on the wall.

"I'm gonna get Daniel and Jonas down here."

* * *

Ok, I'm fairly sure a lot of you are wondering why the hell Teal'c didn't win that match… well I just couldn't! It was too hard! If anyone likes Shran and has seen the episode 'United' then I'm sure you know why I just couldn't do it.

Night's Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! And here's a new chapter! Whee! If anyone has anything that they want to share with me, even if it's negative, please feel free. And thank you to those who have reviewed, and even those who are just reading. I'm glad you're sticking with me :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So in his reality, there's no such thing as the goa'uld?"

"Well if there is then they may still be back in that pond where they originated from." Daniel said with a small smile.

"General, it is very possible that is the case. According to Commander Shran, he's never ever seen a Stargate before, and there's no mention in his people's history of there ever being one seen." said Jonas, "If there's no Stargate, the goa'uld could easily have never moved beyond the Unas on their planet. Even if they did, even if they could build a Starship capable of travelling at the speed of light or faster, there's a very good chance that they'd never have reached the sector of space that the Commander's planet and indeed Earth are located in even though he's from a hundred years into the future, well his realities future."

"Lucky bastards." Jack muttered, twirling a pen between his fingers. Both Jonas and Daniel pulled very odd expressions at this statement. "What? Not so lucky?"

"Not really. Shran told us that when they were beginning to send ships into space, at the level of say NASA, their planet was invaded by a green skinned race called the Orions, that tried to take over the planet and enslave the Andorians, who up until then, had no idea that they weren't alone in the universe."

"So that must have been a shocker for them."

"Oh yeah." Jonas nodded emphatically

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"The Andorians are a self proclaimed warlike and violent species, although they've never had a world war interestingly enough, anyway when the Orions came the Andorians apparently fought back. According to Shran, the Orions tried to massacre them and they massacred them right back. Forced them off their planet. Ever since then apparently the Andorians and Orions have hated each other with a passion, wasting no opportunity to kill one another."

"Actually, Commander Shran says that the Andorians have difficulty getting along with any other species. He told us about this species called the Tellerites. Their culture apparently is based on arguments."

"Arguments?"

"Yes sir. Apparently they love insulting each other, and to not insult them is a sign of disrespect."

"That's nuts!" Jonas shrugged,

"That's what he told us." Daniel shrugged

"He says there are a few good species, there's ones call the Betazoids, and he says he personally has a fondness for humans, or pink-skins as he calls us."

"Apparently he's the voice for humans on the Andorian council."

"He is!" Jack exclaimed, "Could have fooled me." Both Daniel and Jonas chuckled, knowing what Jack meant. Jack suddenly frowned slightly, "You said there were green skinned aliens?"

"Yeah." nodded Daniel,

"Is it just me or does that universe sound like the universe of the jelly babies?"

"Jelly babies sir?"

"Green skinned people, Pink-skins, Blue-skins, what? Are there yellow and red and white?"

"I've never seen a blue jelly baby Jack."

"Would probably be raspberry." Jonas chuckled, "Mm, that sounds yum actually."

"Everything's yum to you Jonas! You liked that raw blue meat of Shran's."

"Sir, it tasted like beef."

"It did?"

"Yessir, cooked beef."

"But it was raw."

"I know." Jonas grinned at him, "I told you to try it."

"No way am I eating something that's raw and blue! No chance!"

"Not like you could considering Shran ate it all last night."

"Alright people." General Hammond drew them back to their original topic. "Is Commander Shan willing to share some technology with us?"

"I'm afraid not sir, his people have a strict rule about primitive races."

"Primitive?" repeated Jack, "Sir, I object to that phrase!"

"I'm sure you do Colonel, nevertheless, I suppose the rules are the same as the Tollans?"

"Pretty much sir. And he made a good point, apparently it can be quite damaging to share advanced technology with species, giving them things they may not be ready for, I mean we've seen it for ourselves. Orlin did that and the whole species was wiped out."

"By the Ancients! Not by each other."

"Still they probably would have wiped each other out or other planets, either way it was giving them the Ancient weapon that lead to their death."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind one of those phasers, they looked pretty cool."

"I wouldn't recommend you try it Jack, it's only got a kill setting."

"… Damn."

* * *

Jonas and Daniel headed back to their lab, to try and translate the text. When they got there they found Shran inside, watching Jonas' fish with curiosity, lightly tapping the glass with one finger.

"Do you think they like it in that tiny bowl?" he asked without moving.

"Well considering their memory erases itself every three seconds and so everything is new to them all the time, does it really matter?" Daniel smiled,

"I guess that's a fair point." Shran straightened up. "I'm so glad to be out of that infirmary, I was bored out of my mind."

"How are your ribs?"

"They're fine, still broken, but they'll heal."

"Is there something we can do for you?" Daniel asked, meaning to be pleasant but it came out sounding a little impatient. Shran's antennas drooped slightly,

"I'm not allowed back into the gym, so my choices were to come here, go to my quarters where I'd be bored and alone, or the mess which I'd rather not go to, since I'm not hungry. At least here I won't be stared at."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Daniel said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That should pass in a day or so." Shran shrugged,

"Most species react like that because of our skin tone, apparently its very strange. I don't see what's so strange about it." Jonas and Daniel smiled sympathetically. "I'll go." Shran said abruptly. "It's obvious you're busy."

"No, no. Stay, it's ok." Daniel quickly told him, stepping in front of him hands held in the air.

"I'll only be in your way."

"No please, stay." Jonas joined Daniel in his attempts to keep the Andorian there. "We're only doing translations… at least we're trying to."

"Actually, we're translating text from the place we met you."

"Oh. So you've had no luck in figuring out how the device works?"

"Unfortunately no. We're hoping that the text might give us some clues to it, maybe even explain how it works."

"Any idea why it worked on one side and not on the other?"

"I'm afraid not." Shran sighed, his antennas drooping lower. He walked away and skimmed his fingertips across the table. Suddenly he paused and looked down with a frown. He lifted up a piece of paper and stared at it a deep frown on his face.

"Jonas? Is this from that hall?" he flipped it in his fingers and showed them a photo of the ceiling painting.

"Yeah it is. It's a painting on the ceiling, why?" Shran looked at it again with a deep frown.

"That is Andoria." He jabbed the picture with his finger. "That's my home!" Jonas and Daniel shared a look and then both hurried over to Shran.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. I've seen this image enough times. There's Andoria in the foreground, and Geleri the Gas Giant, and Hangele is the moon beside her. This is a traditional painting, ancient symbolisation!" Jonas took the picture and looked it over and then glanced at Daniel. Daniel, seeming to read his mind, grabbed a few more pictures and gave them to Shran.

"Can you read this text?" Shran looked it over and frowned deeper. Then he said,

"No." and handed them back to Daniel who looked crestfallen. "Not this way anyway." Shran smirked at the elated look on Daniel's face and the massive grin on Jonas'. "I can translate it at the site though, this writing is supposed to be read by touch."

"So I was right it is a form of Braille!" Daniel exclaimed, then explained to the confused Shran, "A form of writing maybe used by blind people that's read by touch, rather than eyes."

"That's exactly what it is and I can read it, but I'm out of practise and it'd be much easier if I could touch it as that was the way I learned it."

"Of course, sure. I'll contact General Hammond." Daniel practically skipped across the room as he went for the phone. Shran watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he always like that?" he asked Jonas, who chuckled.

"Oh yes, yes he is."

* * *

"So we're leaving tomorrow?" Shran clarified as he pushed his human food around the plate, trying to control his stomach. This stuff did not look appetising at all.

"Yeah, General Hammond gave us the all clear." Daniel nodded.

"May I ask a question?" Jack spoke up, his eyes fixed suspiciously on Shran. Shran met his eyes levelly.

"Go ahead."

"How can you read this writing? You're not blind." Shran narrowed his eyes at him and said calmly,

"When I was seven years old I became ill with a severe, and often fatal, childhood disease. One of the symptoms is blindness, which can be permanent if the child isn't cured in time. As it was it took me many months to get my sight back, so I learned the script to be able to read again." Jack blinked.

"I see." he said softly, feeling Daniel's irritated gaze on him, "What? I'm entitled to ask a question."

"He's right, he is." Shran said, pushing away his tray, deciding that mashed potatoes were just not something he wanted to try. "He is entitled to ask a question. He's also right to be suspicious. For all you know I could be part of an elaborate scheme to get you back to that planet and lead you to your doom. I know I'd feel the same way if our positions were reversed." Shran leaned back in his seat with a smirk.

"Thank you." Jack jerked his hand at Shran as he spoke, "See he gets it. And he's the new guy!"

"So tell me more about these Goa'uld." Shran leaned forward again, resting his arms on the table.

"Like what?"

"There's something I don't quite understand. You said they prefer human hosts."

"Yeah."

"But you also said that these hosts don't come from earth. So where do they come from?"

"We didn't tell you?"

"Not that I remember."

"Well over two thousand years ago the goa'uld did live on earth, and they took human slaves and took them to thousands of other worlds. That's actually what we do a lot of the time. Meet the cultures of the other humans in the galaxy." Shran stared at Daniel wide eyed.

"Did you just say that this galaxy is populated almost entirely with humans?"

"Well I don't know about almost entirely, but yes, there are cultures of humans all over the galaxy." Shran's antennas were stiff and he slowly sat back, his eyes fixed on the table.

"I think I just had an epiphany." he said dazedly. Jack frowned,

"What?"

"I think I know what that machine really did."

"Oh?" Shran nodded numbly.

"It killed me and sent me to a hell where I'm surrounded on all sides by pink-skins." He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "You spirits have a sick sense of humour!" he exclaimed. He then dropped his head forward and groaned, shaking it. Jack rolled his eyes, and glanced at Teal'c who seemed amused, judging by the way his eyebrow was raised.

"Humans aren't that bad." Shran raised his head, then rested it in his hands. He gave Jack a dark look.

"I've encountered humans six times in four years. Each time something's always happened. A space fight, a potential war about to occur, hostage situations. So maybe humans aren't that bad, but they are definitely bad luck." Jack opened his mouth to contradict that statement then paused and considered his own adventures through the Stargate. He couldn't deny that, his team at least, had a lousy track record. Shran smirked to himself. "See, even you can't disagree with me."

* * *

/giggle/ I hope you're enjoying Jack and Shran's interactions as much as I am.

Review and an update will come quicker!

Night's Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I'm so sorry this took me so long but I was stuck really stuck. I've got the plot but it's filling it out that's the issue. Anyway I hope some people are sticking with this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Jack had to admit that the impressiveness of the hall was beginning to get a little old since there was literally nothing for him to do. However he had agreed to go back to keep an eye on Shran. Since the Andorian had revealed he could translate all of the stuff, both Jonas and Daniel were treating him like a gift from God. It was really annoying to put it mildly. Jack still didn't trust him completely yet, since Shran had given him no reason to. He sat down and ignored the wobble of the stone as he rested his chin in his hand and watched as Daniel and Jonas brought Shran into the hall. Daniel was saying,

"Well this is it and the text is-"

"My spirits!" Shran interrupted, pushing past them looking delighted, his antennas squirming. "This place is just like the old gathering halls on Andoria."

"It is?"

"Yes, everything about it is Andorian. From the circular shape to the pillars to the balcony above, it's all Andorian!"

"And it's all symbolic?"

"Absolutely. We love symbolism, especially if it's hidden or needs to be decoded."

"You'd enjoy the Da Vinci Code then." Jack said lightly.

"The what?"

"It's a book, Dan Brown. All about… Da Vinci, and symbols and whatnot." Jack said airily.

"You've read the Da Vinci Code Jack?" Daniel asked, blinking slowly.

"I may have picked it up and read it through once." Jack smirked very slightly, enjoying Daniel's surprise. "Don't you have work to do Space-Monkey?"

"Oh, right yes." Daniel turned back to Shran and opened his notebook. "What do the symbols mean?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Uh, how about… the pillars. What do they represent?"

"The trinity. Family." Shran touched the nearest pillar softly and smiled, warmth in his eyes, "Each strand represents a different part of the family. Mother, Father, Child. It also shows how children move into parents and from parents come the children in an unending braid."

"You mentioned before that family is very important to your people-"

"The most important thing."

"-so that makes sense." Daniel didn't miss a beat at Shran's interruption. "Now, uh are there any symbols in the ceiling painting?"

"Family again. Geleri the mother, who guards and is guarded by her husband Hangele and Andoria their child. It's connected to the legend of the first marriage, the first couple, who birthed the first thousand Andorians to life."

"I'll assume that the thousand is exaggerated." Jack called. Shran shrugged and didn't answer. Jack's eyebrow rose. Daniel noted it all down.

"What were these kinds of halls used for?"

"They were gathering halls, and places for performances, and funerals."

"All rolled into one?"

"Yes." Shran didn't elaborate.

"Ok, what about the writing? What does it say?" They walked down and jumped into the pit. Shran looked around and then walked over to one panel. The wall around the pit was split into sixteen panels with the writing covering each. Shran reached up and his finger tips didn't come near the top. Jack fought not to laugh.

"I'll just bring over the step ladder." Jonas said, pointing at the aforementioned object and then dragging it over. Shran quickly climbed it and then touched the writing. His hand brushed over the top line and then the second, his brow knotted into a frown. He closed his eyes and brushed his fingertips over the third, fourth and fifth lines. He kept going on until he reached the bottom.

"Well?" Daniel prompted, Jonas having his pen and paper ready to take it all down. Shran crossed his arms, looking up at the wall and said

"Well… it's telling the story of how the people who built the hall came to be here." he rubbed his cheek lightly with the back of his knuckles and his antennas twitched forward. Jack found his eyes fixed on the little appendages, fascinated by them. Highly expressive things, he found it hard to believe that they could do all Shran claimed but why would he lie about that sort of thing?

"And?" Daniel, the eager beaver, pressed

"And… it's just that… well first of all this hall is 500 years old or thereabouts." Jonas jotted this down. "Unbelievable." Shran murmured to himself.

"What?"

"They came to the planet on the other side, my reality I'm assuming, from a sleeper ship."

"You told us that 500 years ago your people were invaded by the Orions."

"Yes, and we always assumed that they destroyed all our sleeper ships or they failed to survive. Only two out of twenty were ever found again."

"But this one survived?"

"Apparently. According to this they landed on this planet after receiving a message from something they're calling the… glowing one."

"The glowing one?" Jack repeated loudly and slowly. Shran gave him a narrowed eyed look and said

"Well that's a literal translation Colonel. I'm sorry if it doesn't sound as elegant in your irritating language."

"You don't like English then?" Jack asked.

"It's got no pattern to it. It's clumsy. I hated learning it."

"Of course you're not a native English speaker." Daniel said

"Of course I'm not! For all intents and purposes I'm the one who discovered the damn language since I'm the first Andorian to have contact with humans!" Shran looked back at Jack, "So forgive me Colonel if I lack an eloquence that you just prefer to hide rather than use." He turned back to the wall and said, "This story tells us that they found the device, they didn't build it. The 'glowing one' showed them how to use it, although I'm not sure what there was to learn."

"Well it's possible it's been active all this time, and just lain untouched."

"Until now." Shran sighed, and continued, "They built this hall near the machine to remain near it in the chance that more Andorians came through. Once the new arrivals saw the hall and the symbols they'd know to go down the secret tunnels and make their way to the cities."

"You mean down there?" Jonas pointed at the doors in the wall. Shran sighed,

"I thought you were supposed to be smart." Jack lifted his head from its position in his chin; his curiosity peaked. "Those are decoys. If an enemy attacks they'd assume that those tunnels led to the city and would waste time trying to remove the blockage of rocks, which are set in such a way that the entire cave will collapse when the rocks are removed."

"How exactly was he supposed to know that if it was meant to fool people?" Jack asked. Jonas looked at him in surprise. If he didn't know better he'd swear the Colonel was sticking up for him.

"He and the Doctor here are both smart. They should have guessed that the passages were just decoys. Isn't this sort of thing your area of expertise?"

"Well yes. I'm sure we would have gotten it eventually." Daniel smiled tightly. Shran rolled his eyes and moved on to the next panel. "Wait that's all that one says?"

"No but that's it in summary. The writings are mostly just long winded explanations. They came here, built the hall, and there's a little mention of year and this one here talks about how they came to learn how to use the crops, hunted the animals, named the plants and animals, and they talk about the birth of the first litter of children. Hmm… six, not bad." The last part was more to himself. Jack rolled his eyes, remembering the explanation from before. Shran sighed and then said, "I've got a feeling this will mostly be standard stuff after this, the yearly records of marriages, funerals and births along with animal and crop management. Stuff that's not overly important."

"If it's not important why have it in a language for the blind?"

"I'm not sure yet. Most likely there were a few blind members of the group. We'll probably find out when we find the real records."

"Real records?"

"Of course. These are just the decoy ones, so that the more important information isn't found." Shran walked over to the wall and suddenly jumped, grabbing the edge and flipping himself over to land on his feet. As he straightened up he winced slightly and touched his still broken ribs.

"Nice! Ten points!" Jack shouted from where he sat, holding up his ten fingers. Shran frowned at him in confusion and then rolled his eyes, while not getting the joke, he was aware he was being teased. He then started walking up a flight of steps. There were steps intersecting the stone seats at regular intervals, Shran went up one and then was down another by the time Jonas and Daniel caught up with him. He walked past them and stomped up the next flight of stairs, and down the flight after, Jonas and Daniel trailing after him like a couple of puppies.

"Um… what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm looking." Shran answered as he went down the next flight, where Jack sat. "Move Colonel."

"Excuse me." Jack raised his eyebrows at the abrupt tone.

"Fine. Move Colonel. _Please_." Shran smirked at him and Jack got to his feet slowly. Shran stepped heavily onto the stone step and he grinned as it wobbled under his weight. "It's always the one somebody sits on." Shran walked to the edge of the step and turned so he was facing Jonas and Daniel and his back was to the pit. He then jumped sharply backwards, and the bottom of the heel of his boot hit the edge of the stone, which slid smoothly away like it was well oiled, under the above slab until it was almost completely gone. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you have just kicked it?"

"No." Shran crouched down and pulled away a cloth, revealing a pile of manuscripts inside the compartment. He also pulled out a few objects, one of which was one of those Usshan-tor things he'd moaned about being separated from. He set them to the side and then reached in under the above slab and pulled out more manuscripts. He then straightened up, brushing off his shirt. "There's the more interesting information."

"How'd you know it'd be there?"

"The halls have very specific specs although the specs are changeable."

"That makes no sense." Jack exclaimed

"Yes it does." Shran smirked at him and then said, "I'm going to go locate the path to the city."

"We looked, there were no signs of a city."

"Not on the surface, no. But Andorian cities are built underground. They have been for over a millennia."

"Really? So you're like the mole people?" Shran narrowed his eyes at Jack and said

"I don't know what that is but I grew up underground, not seeing the sun until I was fifteen. If that matches your 'mole people' then fine." He then walked away. They watched as he ascended the steps and looked around the balcony. Then he suddenly jumped and vanished.

"What the hell?" Jack ran forward and up the stairs with Jonas and Daniel right behind him. When they reached the balcony he looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling. Shran's head popped out of it and he said,

"I found it."

"Up there?"

"Of course. It's the best place to put it."

"I see." Jack wondered if there was some kind of rule that alien logic and human logic did not see eye to eye. Shran held his hand out and said

"Come on up if you don't believe me."

"Are you sure you want to strain those ribs?"

"I'll live. Now come on." Sighing Jack wrapped his hand around Shran's forearm near the elbow and felt the Andorian grip his own tightly. Then he was pulled in smoothly as if he weighed nothing. Shran swore, at least Jack assumed it was a swear, and pressed a hand to his ribs.

"You sure you'll live? Doc. Fraiser will not be pleased if you end up passing out or puncturing a lung."

"Been there, done that, got drunk afterwards." Shran said flippantly. Jack looked at him and decided that this guy was just insane. Together they pulled Jonas and Daniel inside and then Shran led them across the floor to the other side. The area here was nearly pitch black, low roofed (Daniel hit his head on it), and dusty. There was nothing really in it although some parts were too dark to be sure of that. There was a smell like something had died in here for sure though. Jack shone his flashlight on the floor just in front of Shran and as they reached the other side of the room the light fell on a hole. "See I told you it was here."

"It's a hole. Probably leads to the floor below and I'd rather not crack my ass proving that." Jack said decisively.

"Yeah that can hurt quite a lot." Shran agreed seriously, although Jack was fairly sure he was being teased. "But I'm sure you won't, considering I'm right and this leads to the city." Shran kicked at the rim of the hole.

"Yeah well you first smurfy." said Jack, gesturing with the torch. Shran sighed and then jumped down the hole.

"Yahoo!" As the cry died away Jack turned to Daniel and Jonas and said,

"I think that whatever alternate dimension that guy's from, they're all wacko."

"It could just be him, sir." Jonas said with a small smile. Jack rolled his eyes. He let Teal'c know what they were doing and then went down the hole, to find that the slide it led to was extremely long, and steep.

"Holy craaaaaaaaap!" he yelled as he felt himself falling straight down. Suddenly the tunnel curved and then levelled out as Jack popped out of the end like a bullet. "Ow."

"Took you long enough. Did you need to cushion your delicate ass?" asked Shran, from where he stood, on a ledge just above Jack, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Hey! First of all, you could have warned me that it was steep and second, although it is none of your business, my ass is not delicate!"

"Whatever you say pink-skin."

"And I find that nickname irritating."

"Wouldn't be much fun calling you it if it wasn't." Jack narrowed his eyes and decided that two could play at that game. Suddenly he was forced to roll over and out of Jonas' way as the young man shot out of the tunnel. He sat up with his usual big grin.

"That was fun."

"Well we're not doing it again." Jack informed him shortly.

"Can't handle it pink-skin?"

"I can handle anything smurfy."

"Can you now?"

"I-"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Daniel as he shot out and landed on his back, right where Jonas had landed and abruptly moved away from. He lay there for a minute, frowning that bewildered frown he wore a lot. "Well that was fun." he said blandly, sitting up and then getting to his feet. "Exactly how far down did we go?"

"About 50 feet." Jonas guessed. "Judging by the length of time it took to get here."

"Great, and how exactly do we get back up there?"

"You don't." Shran said, leaning his shoulder against the wall. "The exit is somewhere else."

"You mean you don't know where it is?" Jack demanded,

"It'll be somewhere nearby." Shran shrugged and then walked away out of their line of view.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, scrambling to catch up with him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm walking." said Shran blandly, turning to face him. "You know that thing that you do with your feet."

"I'm perfectly aware of what walking is, but you're not doing it without us!" said Jack firmly. Shran rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And I'm pretty sure you use your legs primarily to walk, not your feet." Shran gave him a patronising look and then he glanced over Jack's shoulder and said

"Can we go now that your scientists have caught up with us?"

"Yes. But you don't go ahead. Do we understand each other?"

"Sure. Whatever." Shran shrugged irritably and began walking again. Jack sighed and mentally grumbled about the blue alien as he kept pace with him through a pitch-black tunnel, the only light source being their torches. Shran led the way and then suddenly halted as he exited the tunnel. Jack came forward to stand beside him.

"Whoa." he whispered, his eyes wide. A whole village had been built here, houses made from metal and wood, connected by bridges, about 30 or 40 of them, from what he could see with his meagre light. "You could have mentioned we'd need more light you know."

"You should have thought of it." Shran responded softly, looking around carefully, a strange look on his face. "I don't like this." he said abruptly.

"Don't like what? This city? How can you not? This is incredible!" Daniel exclaimed. "I mean you said your people had cities underground but this is not what I expected at all. It must have taken years and years to build this." He started walking forwards to get a better look at the nearest house.

"Stop!" Shran snapped, following him sharply. Daniel froze and looked at him questioningly. "Can't you smell it? The village reeks of death." He snatched a torch out of Jonas' hand and walked forward with it, carefully scanning the ground. His antennas were rearing back to his head. Something was definitely not right. Jack knew it. Shran suddenly stopped and shone his torch at a corner that was roofed by a house. He hissed sharply and his antennas touched the top of his head. Jack stepped closer slowly and drew in a sharp breath of horror at what he saw. A child's body lay there, huddled up protectively, and spooned around it was a larger body. The skin and muscles were all gone, leaving only the skeletons and the white blond hair. Both were covering their heads with their arms and were pressed against the wall. They'd been hiding, but from what Jack did not know. Shran lowered the torch, and Jack glanced at him. He seemed shaken.

"You ok?" he asked, looking the other man over.

"No Andorian would willing leave two children here alone unless they had no other choice."

"They were both children?"

"One was an adolescent, and the other a child." Shran swallowed, "What could have killed them?"

"Well we'll find out. Come on. Lets take a look around." Jack encouraged awkwardly. Shran looked at him with blazing eyes. He nodded stiffly.

"Contact your comrades and tell them to look in the roof area for bodies. The smell was there too."

"Ok." Jack contacted Teal'c and gave him the order. The four of them scoured the city but found no indication of what had happened to the children or the rest of the Andorian inhabitants. Shran was clearly angry about this.

"What the hell wipes out an entire village without a trace!" he fumed as he came out of the last house, his eyes like fire. Jack guessed that broken ribs or not this was not someone to cross when they were this angry.

"We'll figure it out Commander. I promise." Jonas said, reaching out and patting the Andorian on the shoulder. "Now uh… how exactly do we get out of here?" Shran looked at him sharply and then pointed behind him.

"There's a way out there." he said, his voice softer now. "I'll show you. Just a minute." He walked away and Jack realised that he was holding something in his hands. A doll of some kind. He knelt down beside the two skeletons and lay the doll beside the child. He stayed there for a moment, and then he returned to them, pensive and quiet. Jack preferred the other version of him. Shran led them to a stair case that had been cut through the ground and up wards, into the open surface. Jack felt a gentle breeze hit his face as he pulled himself out and breathed it in deeply. He only realised now just how stuffy and smelly it had been down there. Shran looked around and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure that's the way back to the hall."

"I'd say so sir." Jonas agreed.

"Then lets go." They set off back to the camp and it turned out that it was quite a walk ahead of them.

"_O'Neill."_ Teal'c's voice filtered through the radio.

"Go ahead T." Jack replied.

"_We have found three bodies within the area within the roof of the hall. They have been here for many years."_

"How old were they?" Shran asked. Jack repeated the question.

"_All three appear to have been fully grown. They possess weapons and appear to have been inflicted with a fatal injury, what appears to be staff wounds, although I am not certain."_

"So, some died, and others just vanished?" Daniel asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Maybe they moved away to somewhere else on the planet."

"Or they were abducted." Shran said darkly. "Something doesn't make sense. There's no evidence of a fight in the hall and yet three, what I presume were guards are lying in the hidden area?"

"That is odd." Jonas agreed, as if that very thought had been bugging him. Knowing Jonas' ability to notice things with an almost mechanical attention to detail it was very likely. "Maybe we'll find some text referencing to it. If we can translate those manuscripts you located for us then maybe we'll get some answers, including how the device works." Shran sighed and nodded.

"I hope so, because I don't know about you to me, but I'm sick of seeing nothing but pink!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always reviews are welcome.

Night's Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh, my deepest apologises for taking so long updating, but doing six fics at once, plus I've got school which I am in from 7:45am- 7:30 pm :-( so its kinda hard to find any time to do what I want.

Anyway, on we go!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Shran sat under a tree, shaded by the branches, pondering the mystery of the hall. He sighed and eventually stood up, gingerly touching his ribs as he did. They were hurting a lot more than he would ever let on. Why couldn't these pink-skins have a regenerator to set the bones and let that be that? These bandages were really itchy and he found it tricky to move about with them on. Teal'c didn't seem to be having any issue with his and he must have been healed judging by the way he was moving. Shran suspected it had something to do with the drug he'd seen the Jaffa take, which he'd been given a basic explanation for when he'd asked. He would admit he was jealous, Andorians were quick healers but even they didn't heal as fast as this Jaffa had. While he still had his fair share of bruises, most of Teal'c's had faded away. He sighed again and walked back into hall, hoping that Jonas and Daniel wouldn't start pestering him, there was only so much of them he could take and he'd reached his quota of the day a good hour ago.

"Hey smurfy, where ya been?" O'Neill called, drawing attention to him. Shran mentally swore at O'Neill, the pink-skin had done that on purpose. Daniel and Jonas made a beeline for him and he swore again. That pink-skin was so going to pay.

"Commander Shran, we've been talking and we think we may have a theory about what happened to the Andorians here." Daniel said. Shran's antennas perked up, curious.

"Really? Well do tell."

"Well based on what we have seen so far, and what we know about the Goa'uld, we think the Goa'uld may have taken the colonists, leaving behind the few we've found."

"What would have given these goa'uld a reason to abduct so many people?"

"Well, they rarely bother to come up with a reason to justify their actions, the goa'uld just take what they want."

"Sounds like a certain green skinned species I'd rather see eliminated off the face of the universe." Shran growled, furious at the idea that some slimy possessing creature had harmed so many of his people, especially since he would have been furious if it had been one single person.

"Um, yeah." Daniel shifted uncomfortably, "Well we won't ever really know what happened to them I suppose, I mean there's no reference to any System Lord, is there?"

"You can't read the language."

"I know, but there's no hieroglyphics that we can find that could tell us anything, we could really use your help in translating all the text." Shran inwardly groaned but nodded his head, surrendering to the fact that he was stuck with these two for now. Jack grinned.

* * *

"You know I don't like you." Jack looked up, peering through his sunglasses up at Shran who stood in front of him, his arms folded over his chest, glaring down at him.

"Yeah. The feeling is mutual, smurfy." he said breezily. The camp of officers fell fairly quiet as they'd all been gathering to eat lunch and were now watching their commanding officer and the bizarre alien insult each other, or whatever they were going to do. Shran snorted and shook his head,

"The worst of this is that you're just like my sister." he groused. Jack's eyebrows rose at that, unsure how to take that statement. He was fairly sure he heard Carter chuckle before falling silent.

"Excuse me."

"You're just like her. Arrogant, comfortable in your security because you have all your weapons and your men and I'm on my own, I'm amazed you haven't tried to bash my nose into the ground yet, or are you planning on doing that later?"

"Not really planning on bashing anyone's nose, unless of course they give me cause." Jack pulled his sunglasses off. "She seriously bashes your nose into the ground?"

"It's a tradition that she does it at least once every five years. Often more like every year. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Very?"

"Extremely." He grunted to himself, "You know, I'd have to be an idiot to try and attack your whole team, and I've done nothing but go along with everything you say, so why the hell won't you allow me to have my weapons back on the planet?"

"You've given me no reason to trust you. I mean for all I know you could be a buddy of the snake-heads and trying to gain important information." Shran scoffed and threw his hands into the air,

"What could I possibly learn from all of this? That Teal'c doesn't guard his left side enough? That mashed potatoes make me sick? That you're an ass?"

"Well I try." Jack smirked, rather enjoying the dark colour Shran's face was turning.

"So far I've done nothing to you, and I've been extremely tolerant of your suspicions, even though I'm used to being treated with a little more trust than what you've given me and that is from a man I beat up, then saved the life of, then betrayed and then helped save the planet of! For the sanity of the spirits I cannot understand why the hell you shouldn't give me the benefit of the doubt considering I've done nothing to make you distrust me." Jack blinked slowly absorbing the information Shran had hurled at him.

"You've saved Earth?" Jonas asked, trying to quell the urgency in his tone.

"Yes I've saved Earth! The Xindi sent the weapon through space to blow the planet up and if I hadn't gone against direct orders the planet would have been destroyed!" Shran ranted furiously, "Do you realise I could have been executed for that? I went against my superiors orders to save your planet so I think I'm entitled to some trust."

"Well I won't deny that all sounds very impressive and heroic, but for all we know that might be lies." Shran narrowed his eyes and his antenna reared back.

"You sound like a Vulcan there pink-skin."

"And they would be?"

"Pointed eared, green blooded logical pain in the asses!"

"Interesting, but I don't have green blood, or pointed ears." Jack pointed at his ears as he spoke. Shran snarled and stalked off into the woods leaving a tense silence.

"Do you really need to be so antagonistic to him?"

"For crying out loud Daniel we've no idea who he really is!"

"Yes but shouldn't we adopt the belief innocent until proven guilty sir?"

"No more CSI for you Jonas."

"Jack." Daniel exclaimed in that tone of voice that promised a lecture, as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "So far Shran hasn't done or said anything that would constitute as suspicious, he's been compliant in everything we've asked, admittedly begrudgingly in some aspects but in that way he's actually very much like you."

"Like me?" Jack repeated in dubious belief.

"You're very much alike sir." Jonas agreed, "And why don't you trust him? You've trusted much less likely people before."

"Name one person that is less deserving of my trust than him." Jonas looked after Shran and said as he stood up,

"Well, me." and he walked away after the Andorian. Daniel winced and Jack's face was stunned. There was silence and then Teal'c spoke up,

"JonasQuinn makes a good point O'Neill. You had the grudge of DanielJackson's supposed demise to withhold your trust from him, while CommanderShran has done nothing other than comply with our instructions, however he may loath doing so." Jack mental groaned.

'_Oy! Why me?'

* * *

_

"Uh hey." Shran whirled around to glare at Jonas who held up his hands in peace. "Sorry, I just-"

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't do something to betray you." Shran finished for him bitterly.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Shran raised an eyebrow at him. "I know how frustrating it can be to not be trusted because you're an alien."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, see I'm human but I'm from another planet. I'm Kelnowan. I left my planet after Daniel was fatally injured."

"Not to correct your vocabulary, considering I'm the one who's at a disadvantage with not being as used to speaking human but doesn't fatally mean that it killed him?"

"Yeah it does."

"He doesn't look dead to me."

"Yeeeeaaaah… that's a really long story. The shortened version of it is that when SG1 visited my homeworld Daniel was exposed to a fatal amount of radiation because of a dangerous experiment my team was conducting that went very wrong."

"What was the experiment?"

"We were building a bomb to send down upon neighbouring continents that we've been at war with for a very long time."

"And you went along with that?"

"I was a young, eager scientist, I guess it never really hit me what we were going to be doing."

"So how did you come to be on Earth?"

"My government tried to pass of the accident, that could have result in a devastating explosion, had Daniel not intervened, as him sabotaging it. I realised, with Colonel O'Neill's help, that if I let Daniel's name be soiled and his sacrifice be in vain I'd never be able to live with myself. So I stole the mineral we'd discovered and were using in the bomb and brought as much as I could to Earth. I became a traitor to my people so I couldn't go back. Daniel died and I tried to take his place, I felt responsible for his death. I was given a place on the team but it took a very long time for Colonel O'Neill to trust me. Sometimes I'm not sure he does even now." Shran smiled bitterly,

"I guess that means I haven't a hope of earning it unless I'm stuck here the rest of my life." He leaned against a tree and shook his head, antenna drooping sharply. "I want to go home." he said passionately. "I want to go home and see my family, I haven't seen them in months, being out in space, and they always panic if I don't stay in contact every two weeks. Honestly, you disappear for seven years and they never let you hear the end of it." Jonas' eyebrows rose and Shran shrugged, "Don't ask."

"Fair enough. Look, don't let it bug you so much that the colonel doesn't trust you."

"It's not him! It's the fact that without his trust I can't have my weapons and without them I feel… well, vulnerable. We're on a planet where a colony of Andorians more or less all vanished, and I'm the only Andorian here. Can you blame me for wanting my weapons?"

"No, I guess not. I can ask General Hammond if you want, see if he'll allow it."

"I'd appreciate it." Shran nodded, scuffing his boot against the ground irritably. "I hate this whole thing. I want to go home. I'm already getting to a point where you all remind me of someone I know! That's just sad."

"Really?"

"Yes, and don't ask who reminds me of whom."

"I won't." Jonas chuckled, a wide smile on his face. Shran narrowed his eyes at him and his antennas arched forward.

"Do you always smile?"

"Well apparently I do."

"It's strange. I doubt I've ever met anyone who smiles as much as you do."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatever you like." Jonas grinned.

* * *

"General you can't be serious!" Jack gaped at Hammond, slack jawed as he tried to understand who had twisted the man's arm.

"Colonel I'm afraid I am. I'm ordering you to allow Commander Shran to have hold of his weapons while you're on the planets surface."

"But we've no idea whether this guys trustworthy!"

"I am aware of that, but he's given us no reason to distrust him."

"General-"

"This isn't negotiable Colonel. I've already cleared it with the Pentagon. As long as Shran doesn't make any hostile movements towards anyone there is no reason why he cannot have some form of protection."

"There's nothing on that planet except a weird machine built by a meddling 'glowing one', a hall that looks like an igloo and a city that should belong to the mole people!"

"Nevertheless. I'm not willing to risk it. If Shran is an ally of Earth in his reality then we should give him the due respect and trust." Jack grimaced,

"I just… I don't like him."

"I'm afraid we're not going to see eye to eye about that Jack. I find him very polite and I believe him when he says he's no threat."

"General-"

"Jack, enough. Shran will be given his weapons for whenever he goes to the planet. That is final." Jack sulked for a minute and then said,

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted Jonas when he came in here. The old puppy eyes never fail."

"Dismissed Colonel."

* * *

Shran smirked to himself as he checked his weapons over, making sure there wasn't a scratch on them.

"Will you stop that!" Jack complained, still hating that the Andorian was so heavily armed.

"I'm simply ensuring you didn't damage them Colonel. You can hardly begrudge me of that."

"Would your sister?" Jack sniped, "I do remind you of her and all." Shran glared at him irritably.

"As a matter of fact she probably would."

"Well then." Jack smirked, and Shran rolled his eyes, his antennas moving back towards his head slightly. They were standing outside the hall, both having gotten sick of staring at the wall while Jonas and Daniel did their geek stuff. Shran had to sit around reading things that told them nothing so he was bored and Jack, being Jack, had nothing of interest to do so both of them had ended up outside at the same time.

"She'd probably take a knife to me and try to cut me though so since you're not doing that yet…" the Andorian shrugged exaggeratedly.

"Your sister sounds charming."

"She's had enough people in her bed that one would have to concede that deduction."

"… I see." Jack turned away shaking his head, and he sat down on a rock. Shran stayed standing, his fingers idly rubbing the phaser. "Expecting company?" Jack asked suspiciously. Shran turned to him an utterly serious expression on his face.

"Always. I didn't get where I am in the Guard not expecting an attack at all times."

"Ah… I saved the world a lot to get where I am." Shran rolled his eyes again.

"Not all of us have that sort of opportunity Colonel, although I have helped avert two wars and saved your planet once before."

"Not bad. We're on… eight times. We've saved Earth eight times."

"How does a people so uninteresting managed to attract so many enemies?"

"I guess people find us interesting. And that sentence had a grammatical error in it!"

"Oh I'm so sorry that I, a person who is not a native speaker of any human language, made a grammatical error." Shran simpered, sarcasm dripping from his words like honey.

"Hey, nobodies perfect." Jack smiled widely. Shran opened his mouth but was cut off when there was a mechanical roar from above. They both looked up and Jack mentally and verbally swore as a death glider swooped above their heads. It rose up and disappeared into the clouds without a single shot. Shran watched after it and then looked at Jack questioningly,

"Friend of yours?"

"Oy."

* * *

Hope everyone's still enjoying this

Night's Darkness


	7. Chapter 7

Ok after that admittedly nasty cliff hanger here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

"Ok people we gotta go."

"Go? Jack-"

"Daniel, a death glider just tried to scalp us, there is no way they didn't see us here. We gotta go!" Jack said firmly. Daniel hesitated and shared a pained look with Jonas. Then they both moved to collect all their things. "Leave whatever is replaceable. Come on people lets move!" Shran came running in,

"Colonel! There's three of those things heading this way. And a larger ship behind them. Looks like they're going to land." he reported. Jack groaned,

"Ah crap. Did you see where they're heading to land?"

"Not a kilometre away, north east, that's the direction of the Stargate."

"They are attempting to block our path."

"Thank you Teal'c." Jack groused at the Jaffa who raised an eyebrow at him, as he was prone to doing.

"What do we do? Head to the Stargate and take our chances? Or stay here and fight them off?" asked Shran impatiently. Jack debated for a minute and then came to a decision.

"Ok, we're moving out. Everybody grab a weapon and come on. We're gonna head to the gate. If we're lucky there won't be too many Jaffa. Teal'c, Carter, you're to make sure everyone keeps up. Let's move people!"

"Yessir." They gathered their equipment and quickly moved out of the hall. Daniel hefted a large backpack onto his back and Jonas did the same. Jack bemoaned geeks as he took the lead. He noticed Shran was right behind him.

They got to the forest and were gradually making their way through the trees. Jack had to notice how efficient Shran was being about obeying his directions. The Andorian's antennas were moving back to his head, occasionally stretching forwards suspiciously, and his phaser was at the ready. Jack was pretty glad he had it now. One less person to worry about. Suddenly, like a fox, Shran straightened up and turned his head sharply to the right, his antennas reaching out, stretching out as far as they'd go.

"Shran?" he asked reluctantly. Shran was ridged for a minute and then he said,

"Twenty men, heavily built and armed are heading this way, they're about twenty five metres away." the Andorian rattled off sharply, antennas twitching. Then he looked up and narrowed his eyes. "One of those smaller vessels is above us. The men are following the pilot's guidance." Jack looked up. The tree tops were so thick and luscious that they couldn't see anything and there was no sound from above. "And I think the Stargate was just activated."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Jack demanded. Shran gave him a levelled gaze.

"My antennas pick up the vibrations of the men's footsteps, and I've been trained to tell the amount and stature, and when the Stargate activates the air vibrates for a large distance and since I've felt it nearly every hour since I set foot on the SGC I've become adept at recognising it."

"You've been here for less than three days!"

"I'm a quick learner."

"And how do you know there's a glider above us? Shran smirked.

"Scanners are extremely useful sometimes." And he held up the hand that was clutching a small device. "It picked up the energy signature of the vessel." Jack was non-plussed. "We really should be going Colonel."

"Right, come on people." They hurried along, but the Jaffa caught up with them. "Take cover!" Jack yelled as a staff blast whizzed by in front of his face. He crouched down and fired his P-90 at the Jaffa that were shooting at him. One went down and then a second, and they quickly cut down half the group. Unfortunately the death glider chose this moment to begin firing down at them. Three men were wounded and then a fourth was shot by a Jaffa. The Jaffa advanced, pushing the SGC personnel back. Teal'c called out,

"O'Neill I believe they are attempting to corner us. We are being pushed back towards the Stargate."

"Yeah I noticed!" Jack glanced at Teal'c and when he looked back he realised that he was right in front of a staff weapon. He didn't even have a chance to fire. Suddenly the Jaffa holding the weapon was shot by a line of blue light and collapsed at once. Jack looked to his left and saw Shran was firing with rather alarming accuracy at the Jaffa, felling one after the other. His phaser's energy was like a zat weapon on the Jaffa's armour, attracted like a paper clip to a magnet. Oddly none of the Jaffa were targeting him, except one with a zat. Shran dodged his shots and felled him swiftly. Jack was suddenly very glad about Jonas' puppy eyes.

Jack exchanged his P-90 for his zat and fired felling several Jaffa. Soon there were none left.

"Ok, let's keep going. There'll be more on the way." he ordered, straightening up. Shran helped Carter to her feet and then walked over to Jack.

"I'm sure you're more aware of this than I am considering that, from what I've heard, every week you defy death against such attacks as these, but if the Stargate's active it'll be guarded, and we can't even guess how many soldiers there'll be."

"What, those things can't tell you?" Jack asked, pointing at Shran's antennas. Shran scowled,

"Not at this distance. And I'm beginning to wonder how you became a Commanding Officer in a military."

"I like guns." Jack smirked. "They liked that."

"I'm sure." Shran walked away, and scanned the area with his device. He frowned and said,

"Colonel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about bio-signs?"

"Um, no."

"Well who might?"

"Carter."

"Major?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea what this bio-sign could be?" Carter looked over Shran's shoulder at the device and it was clear she didn't have a clue what she was seeing.

"Could you give a description of what it's picking up?"

"Something big. About 8 metres tall, moving towards us." The company went deathly silent. Shran's brow creased even more as he studied the device. "It's moving fast."

"What do you suggest?" asked Jonas anxiously. Shran looked up and said quiet simply.

"Run!"

Not needing to be told twice they did just that. Each injured man was helped by two soldiers. Jack did his best to ignore his complaining knee as they sped through the forest. When they reached the edge they were forced to slow down. The Stargate was surrounded by Jaffa all at the ready. At least the 'Gate was off. Jack quickly directed Carter, Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas to surround the area, as much as the trees would allow them too without stepping out of cover. The remaining men, plus Shran were to run for the Stargate and get through, not wait for SG1.

"Colonel I can help." Shran protested, his antennas quivering.

"Not this time. Just use that phaser of yours to cover the injured." Jack said firmly. Shran backed down very reluctantly. Jonas gave him a sympathetic smile. "Ok people, let's go." SG1 got in position and Jack fired first, signalling the others to fire as well. The Jaffa began to fire back.

Shran's phaser was very distinctive among the bullets as he fired, while the group moved down, out of the cover of the trees. The Jaffa were felled, one at a time until the path was cleared. One man quickly dialled the Stargate and sent through the IDC code. Jack moved at once and ran to the gate, hearing the Gliders soaring up above, and then feeling one shot from above shake the earth very near his feet. Jonas and Daniel got through the 'Gate first, then Teal'c, then Sam. Jack jumped through and landed on his chest in the 'Gate room. He groaned and pushed himself up on his arms.

A pair of booted feet appeared at his side and he looked up to see Shran staring down at him. The Andorian offered his hand to him and Jack took it, his skin feeling like sandpaper compared to the surprisingly soft, smooth skin of the Andorian's hand. Shran pulled him to his feet, and Jack saw the very slight grimace on his face as his ribs were strained again. He kept forgetting the man was injured. That he'd been able to defend himself, even with a weapon like a phaser, was impressive.

"Hey listen. About back there…"

"Forget it." Shran shrugged, "I would have done it for anyone."

"Still, thanks." Jack said awkwardly. There was a beat as the two men regarded each other. "There was no 8 metre monster heading our way was there?"

"Nope. I just thought you needed some incentive to move faster." Shran smirked, "What Major Carter saw on the screen was a forest animal about half a meter across."

"Nice."

"I thought so."

* * *

Shran tilted his chair back in utter boredom, watching as Daniel and Jonas scribbled down yet more notes. He snorted softly and shook his head. Scientists, they were all the same, no matter the species. He idly played with something that was called a pencil, twirling it around in his fingers.

"So…" Daniel spoke up, just audible to Shran through his music players ear plugs. "We've got a mountain of data but no indication what actually happened, I mean its all just records of livestock, scientific discoveries, births, deaths, marriages etc. etc. etc."

"Yeah, nothing worth noting in detail at tomorrows briefing." Shran sighed and pulled another piece of parchment towards him. Since they'd arrived back on Earth he'd been with Daniel and Jonas translating the documents, but it was so monotonous that he felt like screaming. The fact that he was the only one who could read the documents just made it worse and was making him even more homesick.

A distraction was greatly wanted, and given in the form of the lovely Major Carter. Shran wasn't stupid enough to miss that, for a pink-skin, she was extremely attractive, but because she happened to remind him of someone in his family, he was in no way attracted to her. Which was a good thing if colonel O'Neill was any indication.

"How's it going?"

"Uh…" Daniel glanced at Shran who pulled out his ear plugs wearily, "Not great. So far we've only found very… basic records. Nothing of substance."

"Well I just wanted to tell Shran that I think we may have had a break through with the machine."

"Really?" Shran sat up.

"Well… don't get too excited. It's not near being usable but we think we know why it doesn't work two ways."

"Do tell Major."

"Well we've been able to determine that the device requires a huge amount of energy, as much as the Stargate does to connect to another Stargate in another galaxy, but there's no power source. We're theorising that there's only one power source, on your version of the planet. Basically it was designed to be a one way trip." Shran slumped and was tempted to begin banging his head on the table. "But we may be able to change that. There's no indication that the device can't transport both ways, it just doesn't have a power source on this end, only a receiver to absorb the left over energy."

"Major, please, I've no patience for long explanations when a few words will do, so would you mind laying it down in its elemental form?"

"We should be able to rig it that you can go home. It'll take a little while to work out the kinks otherwise you could end up in another universe, or in the wrong time, or both or… you could wind up dead." Shran's antennas stiffened and he stared at the major carefully.

"I'm sure that won't happen of course." Daniel said hurriedly, "It's a very small possibility, right Sam?"

"Uh yeah, sure." she gave a false smile and then said, "Are you alright, you seem… somewhere else." Shran had been staring at her hard. He blinked now and shook his head,

"It's nothing… you just reminded me of someone." Sam raised her eyebrows questioningly but Shran didn't elaborate. Instead he began to hum to himself and doodle on a spare piece of paper. He seemed very far away. Jonas sent him a sympathetic and understanding look. Daniel sighed and Sam decided to leave.

"We should keep…" Daniel gestured at the notebook helplessly. Jonas nodded, and they worked, Shran glumly humming as he scribbled away.

Eventually he threw the pencil down and strode out. He decided to look for Teal'c and see if the Jaffa was up for a tussle. Instead he crashed into Colonel O'Neill quite literally.

"Hey, where's the fire?" O'Neill exclaimed, giving him a questioning look.

"Fire?"

"It's an expression. Means what's your hurry."

"I was going to see if Teal'c was up for a rematch." Shran told him. O'Neill's eyes widened and he said,

"You're kidding!"

"Not at all. I'm bored stupid, and I can't take another minute with Daniel and Jonas. They're both just so…"

"Geekish?"

"Something tells me that's the perfect word for them." O'Neill chuckled and rocked on his heels for a moment. Then he said,

"You know what Hockey is?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a sport, played on ice, with a puck and skates and sticks." O'Neill gestured with an air stick, but it looked more like he was swinging an imaginary golf club. Shran's eyes lit up at once. "In fact I was just about to go and watch a match, my on-base quarters have the Hockey Channel. If you want you could join me."

"That game sounds similar to kochek on my home world. Although I've a feeling your Hock-ey will be far more tame than mine." O'Neill smirked and Shran matched it, corner to corner.

"Well we'll just see." he said with confidence.

* * *

"He called it boring and tame?" Daniel stared at Jack who seemed a tad dazed.

"Yup."

"And he criticised the size of the players? Said they were too heavy to play properly?"

"Yuh huh."

"And said there wasn't enough blood?"

"Daniel! Will you quit repeating what I just told you!"

"Sorry. Still uh… wow."

"No kidding. Now I wanna see that game he was bragging about and prove that he was exaggerating AND that hockey is the best game in the universe!"

"Good luck with that." said Daniel dryly, returning to his meal. "Hey…" he looked up again frowning as he realised something. "Where _is_ Shran?"

"He went to the infirmary to do battle with Doc. Fraiser."

"It would be ill advised for CommanderShran to take on DoctorFraiser injured and unarmed." said Teal'c in a very serious tone that meant he was joking.

"That's what I told him but after dropping something and having difficulty bending to pick it up-"

"You of course didn't offer to help him." Daniel interrupted,

"-he said 'Enough is enough!' and stormed off to have his bandages removed." Jack finished with a short gesture of his hand to emphasis his words, ignoring Daniel completely.

"His ribs aren't healed yet."

"Yeah, I don't think he cares right now."

"Boy I would not like to be there when that showdown starts." said Jonas earnestly, before shovelling more food into his mouth. Jack set down his fork, a realising dawning on his face.

"Aw damn! I'm missing the biggest showdown this mountain's ever seen!" and he got to his feet and walked out. When he arrived at the Infirmary he was happy to note that he hadn't missed the show.

"Commander I'm sorry but your ribs aren't fully healed." Dr. Fraiser said as calmly as she could, but Jack could see the underlying fire in her eyes.

"I don't give a targ what you think!" Shran said heatedly, his cheeks flushed, "I'm sick and tired of waiting around for you to declare me healthy enough to get these itchy bandages off. I can't move properly with them on. Earlier today during the fight I couldn't move as well as I would normally because of these stupid things! I want them off! And if you don't take them off I'll do it myself!" Dr. Fraiser's eyes flashed.

'_Show time.'_ thought Jack to himself, fighting a laugh.

"Commander Shran I've tried to be patient and explain to you the facts but if you don't leave now, or if you try to take those bandages off you'll find yourself in this Infirmary indefinitely, restricted to your bed until I am happy that those ribs of yours are as strong as they were before." Shran's cheeks coloured even more. He looked ready to physically take on the Doc. Jack's money was on the red head. "We only want what's best for you." she added in a softer tone, laying on some good old guilt.

"How is being unable to move best for me? How is being unable to fight best for me?" Shran asked, his voice not as heated as before. "I'm not used to being a burden to a military team. I'm supposed to lead teams, be unflappable. I'm not used to being so restricted, I'm not used to being unable to fight. I'm not used to being vulnerable." His antennas drooped and he crossed his arms over his chest tightly. Fraiser's eyes softened and she reached out and rubbed his upper arm slightly.

"Tell you what commander. I'll take a look at your ribs and if I think they're healed enough we can let you go without the bandages, although you will still have to take it easy. If I don't think they're strong enough I will replace them and I don't want any more complaints. Deal?" Shran stared at her and then nodded his head. "Ok, shall we step behind the curtain?" Shran followed her and his eyes flicked to Jack's and for a moment Jack saw the Andorian grin in what seemed to be triumph.

'_Damn, he's good.'

* * *

_

Shran, through experience more than habit, hated Doctors with all his being. Hated them. He hated their questions, their tools and their hands, which were always freezing! Doctor Fraiser was no exception as she carefully pressed her icy hands against his ribs, testing their strength. He'd told her they'd heal fast and, granted, it had been only three days, but he was sure they'd be fine by now. Finally she stopped and said, a tad reluctantly,

"I suppose they are healed enough for the bandages to be removed, but I want you to get as much rest and relax as much as you can."

"Doctor, until General Hammond gives permission to go back to the planet I've got nothing to do but help Jonas and Daniel. I'm fairly sure that'll be just the same as taking a very long nap."

* * *

Well, admittedly very little happening plot wise but it sure was fun to write. Don't worry, more plot will be in the next one.

Night's Darkness


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long but school is getting in the way of any real writing. Anyway, on we go with this short piece.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Normally Shran loved to be right, and he'd waste no time enjoying it. But there was always a first time for everything and now seemed to be it. Right at that moment, he hated that he'd been right. Thus far he'd gone through mostly boring stuff and he was wondering if the crew of the sleeper ship had left their fun sides on said ship. All of it was figures, weather recordings, animal studies. Interesting enough, but not to a man who had been mere points away from a total failing grade in science when he was at school. He felt like a Universal Translator and vowed never to take the thing for granted ever again.

"Ok, and what does this one say?" Daniel asked, pushing another parchment to him. He fought a sigh, as he'd been doing that way too much, and read the parchment aloud, not really taking in what he was saying until the fourth line. Then he went back and reread it.

_The strange circle came alive today. I was there when it happened. It burst into blue, like rippling water when a stone is thrown in. We stared at it for a moment and then men came forth. Broad, tall, wearing silver coloured armour, and carrying long staff-like weapons, they were attractive indeed. I was eyeing up one man in particular, he had dark brown skin that was very alluring, when another man, lavishly dressed in black robes, came through. He was different. He was clearly not a warrior. His eyes studied us curiously and when they landed on me I saw desire flash in his eyes. He is handsome enough I think, so I probably won't refuse him if he offers me a night. _

_One of us asked who he was. He called himself Ba'al. He claims he is a god. He seems convinced of it. Perhaps he is delusional._

"Whoa!" Daniel interrupted Shran in his narration, raising a hand. "Ba'al? Are you sure?"

"I'm not really sure, the name doesn't have any real way of translating into Andorian. Why? Do you know him?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So… not a friend?" Shran asked with a tight, scrunched look on his face rather like the one Jack had when he knew the bad news but prayed he was wrong.

"Uh… no." Daniel shook his head, his eyes narrowed, a tight smile on his face. "Ba'al is a Goa'uld. In fact one of the more predominant Goa'uld System Lords around at the moment."

"Oh. Fun."

"Yeah, no." Jonas shook his head, "What does the rest say?"

"Um… basically goes on to say that the Andorians had Ba'al stay in the great hall for dinner, that the author, who I'm assuming was a woman purely by the style of writing, had a relationship with him one night about seven days after he arrived and he didn't seem to like that she wasn't interested after."

"I'll bet."

"She seems confused, seems to be giving an indication that she'd assumed he'd known it was a once off thing, and that his anger bewilders her."

"I guess Ba'al wasn't happy about her brushing him off." Daniel chuckled, "He's too used to being fawned over." Shran nodded then snorted, his lips curling,

"She apparently got sick of his words and hit him. Broke his nose." Now they were really paying attention.

"You're kidding."

"Doesn't surprise me. Most Andorian women would be like that, my own-" Shran cut off and seemed to blush for a moment leaving no doubt in their minds what he had been about to say, "Most Andorian women wouldn't want a whiny man following them around like this man does."

"Hm, that's something I've never heard Ba'al described as before." Daniel said with a chuckle. "Definitely have to tell Jack that one." Shran gave a small smile as he read on.

"Oh, interesting." he said softly.

"What?"

"Apparently, this Ba'al gave up on her after a few days and moved on to her friend. They had a relationship and then he brushed him off too." Jonas choked on his tea.

"He? Her friend was male?"

"Yes." Shran looked confused about the tone of Daniel's voice. "Your point being?"

"Oh never mind. Continue."

"That's it. There's no more." Shran set the piece down. He then looked at the remaining pieces of parchment and managed to find the next entry. "Here we are." His eyes flew over it. Then he paled. "Oh spirits."

"Shran?"

"This says that Ba'al became furious at what he called their lack of respect and devotion to him. His men then attacked the colonist. The writer says that the Jaffa shot six of them dead. Then the others were forced to retreat… that's it."

"What's it?"

"I mean, there's no more. It just stops there."

"She must have had to hide it as the Jaffa stormed the hall."

"That still doesn't explain why there's no sign of a fire fight in the hall." Shran threw the parchment down in frustration and he kicked the table, jolting several objects. He swore in several different languages, none of which Jonas or Daniel could understand and then he said, "I can't take this any more! It's been four DAYS! Four days I've been stuck down here non-stop where it's too hot, too primitive, with terrible food, and a mystery that refuses to be solved. I've had it!" He stormed out of the lab and Jonas and Daniel rushed to follow. Shran's entourage was right behind them as they chased the furious Andorian to the elevator, but because Shran had no access card he couldn't do anything but pound on the metal doors in his fury.

"Shran, you need to calm down."

"No I don't! You don't get it do you!? I'm stuck a hundred years in the past, on a planet where you're barely developing warp, with you pink-skins in your ridiculously hot environment and MY people have been murdered, or abducted or spirits know what's happened to them, and I can't get home!!" Shran pounded on the elevator doors some more. He was going to hurt himself if they couldn't calm him down. "Get me out of here!"

"All right, all right calm down. You just want to leave the SGC? Get some air?"

"What I want to go home! How hard is it for you to get that?"

"Ok, tell you what. Sam is still working on the device, but uh… why don't we take you to P3X-782?" Jonas offered. Daniel furrowed his brow as he tried to remember which planet that was.

"And why would I want to go there?" Shran sneered, slightly out of breath, his brow pressed to the door of the elevator.

"Well… it's an ice covered planet. I don't know… maybe it might help you feel better." Shran was silent, his breathing was evening out.

"Yes. I think I'd like that." he said at last, sounding tired. As he turned around slowly Daniel noted that the Andorian was sweating in the moderate warmth of the SGC. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. "I apologise for my outburst. I'm just… not very patient at the best of times." Shran looked humiliated at his loss of control. Daniel and Jonas smiled at him consolingly.

"Don't worry about it. We've all had outbursts like that at some point. This facility has seen worse things." Shran just nodded, looking thoroughly depressed.

* * *

Jack pulled his hood up and took another look at the oddly quiet Andorian.

"Are you sure you don't want a coat?"

"I'm positive." Shran told him firmly. The Andorian was dressed in his own clothes, which had been cleaned by the on base staff, and he looked anxious to go. Jack spared the Stargate a glance as it activated and took a quick check of his team. They were all wrapped up well against the cold, with thick coats and gloves. Shran was underdressed by comparison but the Andorian was sweating rather heavily now. He seemed to be getting more affected by the heat of the SGC as time passed.

"SG1 you have a go." Hammond announced through the mic. Jack gave a small salute and the six of them walked up the ramp. Shran went first through the Stargate. Jack was right behind him.

The crisp freezing air hit him full on as he stepped onto the planet. Looking around, he was glad to see there was not a cloud in the sky, which meant there was a very unlikely chance of a blizzard. Yet the whole landscape was ice, ice and more ice. His team emerged from the gate and looked around. Jack looked at Shran who had his eyes closed, head tilted back slightly, drawing in deep breaths. Finally he opened his eyes and grinned at Jack,

"Taste that air Colonel! It's incredible." Jack took in a deep breath and his lungs felt like they had just frozen.

"Incredible." he agreed, but not with the same sentiment. Shran snorted at him and Jack rolled his eyes. Shran walked away and suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eyes. Before Jack knew what had hit him he had a face-full of snow. Shran cackled in amusement and he could hear Daniel and Jonas trying not to laugh. He wiped his face and said, "Funny. Hilarious." in as bland a voice as he could muster.

"Ah Colonel, you've no sense of fun." Jack raised his eyebrows. He could hear Daniel chuckling.

"Daniel."

"Yeah Jack?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Well some of the mystery is being revealed at last. Hope people are still enjoying this.

Night's Darkness


	9. Chapter 9

Exams suck! As does writers block. Oh well at least now we're getting somewhere interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The sun was beginning to set on the planet, but Jack's watch told him it was only 1400 back on Earth. He'd been able to stay relatively warm by constantly moving around, mainly by following Shran around, to make sure the Andorian didn't wander off too far. Shran, for once didn't complain, he was too busy enjoying the cold. Sam was setting up a portable heater and Daniel was blowing on his hands as he and Jonas chatted near her.

"There we go." Sam proclaimed cheerful as the heater began to emit warmth. Daniel was over in a flash, holding his gloved hands close to it. Sam did the same and Jonas crouched down beside them. Teal'c stood by them, his eyes following the Andorian who was currently climbing up a small cliff of ice. Without any equipment!

Jack was half afraid that he'd fall and half impressed at the Andorians strength and grip to be able to haul himself up a vertical cliff made of ice. His knee began to hurt from the cold again and he joined his team. The warmth felt great.

"Boy he can climb quickly." Daniel said, his eyes following the Andorian up the cliff.

"Yeah. I think he's glad to be here."

"Was it the way he's been grinning since he arrived or was it the way those antennas have been dancing, or was it just some instinct in you that told you that?" Jack asked blandly. Jonas flushed slightly and grinned.

"You decide Colonel." They sat around, talking of idle things, not really noticing that Shran had vanished until the Andorian was suddenly somehow right behind Jack.

"What are you talking about?" Jack nearly jumped out of his skin and he stared wide-eyed at Shran who smirked in amusement.

"We were discussing who we believe has the best chance of winning the Hockey Finals this year." Teal'c answered,

"Ah. I found that game rather dull." Shran sat between Daniel and Teal'c, crossing his legs. Jack pulled a scandalised face.

"T, will you please tell him that Hockey is the best game in the entire world!" he exclaimed, jabbing a hand at Shran who rolled his eyes. Teal'c gave Jack a stotic look and then said,

"I prefer Jaffa sports to Tauri ones O'Neill. I'm afraid I cannot support you in this matter."

"Daniel?"

"I don't like hockey Jack."

"Carter?"

"Sorry sir."

"Jonas?"

"Uh… well… sorry Colonel, I got nothing."

"Argh! I give up!" Jack threw his hands in the air, then pointed a stern finger at his team. "I just want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you." Shran snorted. Jack glared at him. Shran smirked.

"So… Shran…" Carter seemed to be pondering a question that was rolling around her head. "You said Colonel O'Neill reminds you of your sister?" Jack closed his eyes as Daniel let out a snigger. "Does anyone else remind you of someone you know?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious." Sam flashed him a broad smile that never failed. Shran shrugged,

"Well Jonas reminds me of my brother. General Hammond reminds me of my fighting instructor at the Imperial Guard Academy. Teal'c reminds me of General Lekien, he's in charge of the whole Imperial Guard, only the General is a hell of a lot scarier. Never approach that man unless I've no other choice."

"A man scarier than Teal'c? I didn't think it was possible." Jack stared at the Jaffa who looked rather insulted.

"Well he is. Trust me." Shran propped his head up in his hands and huffed, "So… why don't you tell me about one of these instances when you've saved Earth."

"Why?"

"I'm curious. Indulge me."

"Well… there was the time we defeated a black hole."

"Now that I must hear!"

"It's kinda scary. Think you can take it?"

"I think I'll manage."

* * *

"Welcome back Colonel, Commander Shran I hope you're feeling better." Hammond greeted his flagship team as they returned, looking rather chilled.

"Much, thank you General. Although I have to admit Colonel O'Neill cannot tell a convincing story. He made Earth nearly getting sucked into a black hole dull." Jack raised his eyes to the ceiling and seemed to be praying for patience. Shran smirked. Hammond fought to hide his amusement.

"Very good, report to the infirmary for the standard check up and then I suggest you rest up. I'm sending you and SG12 and 15 through the gate, to investigate if 7693 is safe to return to. You leave at 0600."

"Understood sir." Jack nodded and strolled out of the 'gate room, hearing Shran inquiring about whether he would be going or not. Hammond assured him he would. Jack grinned. Having the blue guy wasn't so bad once you got used to him.

* * *

"So… still nothing?" Daniel closed his eyes, silently praying for patience as he turned around to look at Jack and Shran who were both stretched out over the steps of the hall. Both men looked bored and thus they were repeating the same questions every few minutes.

"No. So far we haven't found any indication of what might have happened to the whole colony, most likely they were all abducted." Shran looked around,

"It's too clean. There should be at least some blood around here, unless those Jaffa double as cleaners." Daniel had a sudden image of Teal'c in a French Maids outfit and rapidly killed the image. "Andorians don't go willingly, they always fight, preferring to die rather than be taken."

"Well… maybe Ba'al had a way of controlling them, I don't know, can you think of any reason they wouldn't fight?" Shran sighed and leaned forward,

"Well… the only thing I can think of is maybe a child. Andorians are fiercely protective of their offspring… if Ba'al was threatening a child, maybe the Andorians surrendered, believing they'd be able to get away once they got the child back."

"Apparently that didn't work out." Jack said, trying to sound light but it fell rather flat.

"I guess not." Shran rubbed his face irritably. Then he flopped back onto the stairs looking both bored and pissed. His antennas were squirming on top of his head.

Against his own violation Jack found himself reaching out with one finger outstretched to poke the appendages curiously. Before he even touched one though they both twitched towards his outstretched finger and then Shran slowly turned to frown at him, silently asking him what the hell he was doing. Jack stared back with a 'oops' look on his face and then tried to catch himself by saying, "What's over there?" and pointing in the same direction.

Jonas, Daniel and Shran all gave him a look that said, 'We're not buying it.'

"… Shouldn't you two be working?" Jack raised his eyebrows at his team-mates. They both sighed and returned to work.

* * *

"O'Neill!" Teal'c came striding in several hours later. Jack started, having begun to nod off. Shran snorted as he woke up, nearly falling down the stairs.

"Yeah T?"

"An Al'kesh has landed near the Stargate."

"What?!" Jack leapt to his feet.

"It would appear that whomever attacked us before was merely waiting for us to return."

"Yes thank you Teal'c." Jack sneered irritably.

"I thought you said it was safe." Shran stood up, giving Jack an accusing look.

"We thought it was!" Jack snapped, glaring at him. Then he reached for his radio. "Lt Pierce?" All he got was static. "SG15 come in!" Still no answer. "Aw crap. Let's go people. We'll have to assume SG15 has been compromised."

"Why are they even here?" Shran demanded, following Jack, practically clipping his heels. "What could they want?"

"It is most likely they wish to gain access to the IDC code." said Teal'c,

"That's the thing you need to have your shield opened."

"Indeed."

"So what's the plan sir?" Carter asked as she joined them.

"Head to the 'gate, hopefully be able to gain access to it. Take down any enemies that get in our way."

"Understood sir."

All the soldiers got their weapons ready, and Shran made sure his phaser was charged. They hurried through the forest but when they were halfway through a flanged voice filtered through the radio.

"_Colonel O'Neill. I am Ich'messth, first prime of Lord Ba'al. We have your people under our control. We will only release them if you hand the Andorian over. If you do not we shall kill them." _

Shran's antennas stiffened in surprise as everyone looked at him. Jack could only think of one way to sum up this situation,

'_Crap!'

* * *

_

SG15 were all on their knees, hands on their heads, their faces ranging from blank to scared. Lt. Pierce looked pissed.

"I'm counting twelve Jaffa. We can take them." Jack said confidently, even though he really didn't feel all that confident.

"Maybe but will your men still be alive by then?" asked Shran, raising his eyebrow at him in a very Teal'c-esque way.

"… Damnit." Jack cursed softly, conceding to the point. Shran sighed heavily and eyed the Jaffa.

"You and I both know there's only one way to get your men out of there alive."

"Which is?"

"You need to hand me over."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. You know I'm right."

"Colonel there has to be another way." Carter protested. "An ambush or something."

"If we do that Pierce and his men are dead Major." Jack looked at Shran who was setting down his phaser. "Are you sure about this?"

"Look, I'm a solider, I can handle a lot. If I go with them then I can get away from them."

"They could take you to any planet in the galaxy Shran. Even if you could get away, how would you get back here? You don't know any 'gate addresses."

"If I can spend my first five years as part of the military as a Prisoner of War on a Vulcan prison camp, then I can handle this. Look, its one for four so you know it's right. Colonel- "

"Alright, just, just hang on a second! Gimme a minute to think." Jack waved his hand to silence the Andorian. He screwed his face up, trying to think of another way to get out of this. "Has anyone else got an idea?"

No one spoke up. Jack closed his eyes, unable to admit that Shran was right.

"You'll have to hit me." said the Andorian.

"Excuse me?"

"Look. If they think you don't give a damn about me then they won't be so secure about me. Plus if I can look submissive then they'll assume I'm weak. It'll give me an edge."

"You really don't know Jaffa tactics."

"I'm a quick learner. For all we know this Ba'al might want me for some other reason than just to kill me."

"Whoa! Who said anything about killing? We've no idea what he wants with you. He might just feel like torturing you."

"I can handle that."

"Shran…" Jonas looked horrified as he stared at Shran, who gave him an imploring look.

"Colonel!" called Ich'messth tauntingly, "My patience wears thin." He pulled out a zat and held it behind Lt Pierce.

"You have to do this." Shran said staring straight into Jack's eyes. "You have to do whatever it takes to protect your men first."

Jack sighed deeply and then he swung his fist, punching Shran across the jaw.

'_Guy's got an iron jaw!'_ he thought to himself as he shook his fist, wincing in pain.

Next Teal'c punched Shran in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Shran let out a cry of pain. It sounded rather convincing. Next Teal'c caught him across the cheek.

"Please stop!" Shran cried pitifully, but his eyes urged them to keep going. Jack understood and he punched him in the eye. He would have a lovely shiner there in the morning. "Jack please! Don't do this."

"Aw shut up you blue skinned freak!" Jack snapped. He and Teal'c grabbed Shran's arms and began to drag him along. Shran put up a token struggle.

Ich'messth smirked as the trio emerged from the trees.

"Jack please, Teal'c no!" Shran shouted again, sounding terrified, struggling hard. Jack was finding it hard to hold onto him.

"Can it! We don't care about you. We just want our men."

They stopped a fair distance away from the group of Jaffa, all of whom were aiming their staff weapons at them. "Alright. You can have him as soon as you release our men."

"I could just shoot you all and take the Andorian." Ich'messth said, lifting his zat.

Teal'c reached out and grabbed Shran's head. Shran's eyes widened in genuine alarm. Jack did not blame him.

"If you make any attempt to fire I will kill him." announced the big guy. "I am certain Ba'al wishes for him to remain alive." Ich'messth scowled,

"Very well. You bring him to us an we will release your men."

"No deal. You first."

"Very well. You come closer and I shall release one of your men. As you come closer I will release another and then a third. The final man we will release as you hand the Andorian over."

"Alright." Jack and Teal'c dragged Shran, who was struggling again, towards them then stopped. Ich'messth released Pierce. "Get to the tree line airman." Jack ordered. Pierce looked very confused but obeyed, running towards the trees. Jack and Teal'c repeated this twice more before they were only two feet from Ich'messth and Lt Brady. "On three." Jack took in a deep breath and looked at Shran, silently asking him if he was sure. Shran just glared at him spitefully. "One. Two. THREE!" they threw Shran at Ich'messth and Brady was pushed to them. At once they grabbed their man and turned to run away.

Predictably the Jaffa opened fire on them and they had to sprint away even as they heard Shran calling for them pleadingly. They got to the trees and Jack turned around in time to see Ich'messth zat Shran and knock him out. Another Jaffa picked Shran up, slinging him over his shoulder like the Andorian was a sack of potatoes. Jack winced in sympathy.

The Jaffa strode into the Al'kesh and it wasn't long before it was flying away. Jack waited until it was above the clouds before he gave the order to return home.

* * *

Reviews and theories are always welcome!

Night's Darkness


	10. Chapter 10

Many apologies for taking so long but I had to figure out what would happen next. Hope you like the path I've chosen!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"General we have to go get him back!"

"I'm sorry Colonel but I can't allow you to go after him. You have no idea where he is."

"Well, contact the Tok'ra! See if they know anything." Jack's eyes were boring into Hammond's, silently pleading with him as much as his pride would allow him to plead.

"General, we owe him this. He sacrificed himself for our people." Carter tried to appeal his sense of honour.

"Be that as it may…"

"General, Shran is a competent solider. He's more than likely trying to escape as we speak. Shouldn't we try to help him?" Jonas' eyes were wide in an attempt to coerce Hammond. The General didn't budge.

"I'm sorry. But it's out of my hands. The government's made their minds up. No SGC team is to attempt a rescue mission to save Shran."

"Because he's not a member of the military." sneered Daniel,

"Or a human." added Jonas darkly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If he was human we'd be going after him."

"That is not true. It's simply too big a risk to make for one person. Risking five of our best people for one man is simply unacceptable."

"But General-"

"The matter is closed. I'm sorry Colonel. Unless we get any intel on where he is, it isn't happening. I liked Shran as well but I cannot allow anyone to risk themselves for him. He sacrificed himself for us."

"So shouldn't we go after him?"

"Dismissed Colonel." Hammond's voice was very firm, with a hint of warning in it. Jack had no option but to back down.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Shran groaned as he began to come around. He felt like his head was about to explode and his tender ribs were aching. Opening his eyes he looked around at the lavishly decorated room. Gold, gold and more gold. In one word: tacky.

"Ugh." Shran sat up, cradling his forehead in his hand. "I feel like I've indulged in way too much ale."

A dark chuckle made him look up. A handsome man stepped out of the shadows. Shran looked him over from his sitting position, certain that if he stood up, he'd fall flat on his face at the moment.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that you're Ba'al." he said lightly. The man smirked.

"You are correct." he said in that flanged voice of a Goa'uld. Shran's antennas twitched forwards at the strange sound. "It has been many, many years since I've seen an Andorian." Ba'al began to pace around Shran, his steps firm and loud. "The last two alive in this universe killed each other in a suicide pact."

"And denied themselves this fine hospitality? What fools." Shran said lightly, even though his skin was crawling and he felt the urge to break the nearest neck. Ba'al chuckled,

"I see your species' sense of humour has improved. The others were always so serious."

"Well… I'm not considered the most conventional of Andorians." Shran got to his feet, certain he would be able to stay upright now. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"I simply wanted to know how another Andorian came to be in this universe."

"Well I'll be honest with you. I haven't a clue. Seriously. I've been sitting around on that planet where you found me bored out of my mind just trying to figure out how I ended up there."

Ba'al chuckled again. "You lie well, but I know you were working with the Tau'ri."

"The who-now?"

"The Tau'ri! Colonel O'Neill and his team."

"Ah! Them? Yeah, if you call being forced to eat mush that isn't fit for bacteria, having various medical instruments stuck up your ass and having to watch the softest sport in the universe working with the Tau'ri then… yes I was." Shran smirked at Ba'al. Ba'al backhanded him, nearly knocking him over. "That hurt." he said in a sharper voice, his eyes narrowing. He was never one for being attacked or beaten and just taking it. "Try something like that again and-" Ba'al punched him again and Shran snarled, making a move to punch him but Ba'al raised his hand and a golden-orange glow shot out from a stone in the centre of his palm.

Shran's already pounding head increased in pain ten-fold. Unable to move he realised he was paralysed. He mentally cursed in Klingon as the pain got worse, forcing him to his knees. It was like a vice had a hold of his brain and was slowly squeezing it. It was a kind of pain he'd never dealt with before, but he refused to cry out.

After an eternity Ba'al let it stop and he sagged, breathing heavily.

"Perhaps now you feel more inclined to speak."

"Uh… not really." Shran smirked up at him, "I don't suppose there's any way I can convince you that you're wasting your time?"

Ba'al smirked at him and raised his hand again. Shran sighed.

"I didn't think so."

The pain was worse the second time and Shran couldn't restrain a grunt of pain. Finally he collapsed to the side and glared up at Ba'al, slightly cross-eyed, from where he lay.

"Were you working with the Tau'ri?"

"Why do you even care? What's it to you?"

"I simply wish to know."

"And you'll resort to torture to scratch your curiosity itch?" Shran stared up at him in exasperation, "Unbelievable. Even when an eel is wrapped around the spine and the personality is suppressed that damn human curiosity is still going strong! That's just unbelievable."

Ba'al chuckled, "I believe this will prove to be quite… entertaining. You have a sense of humour like Colonel O'Neill."

"Well… people do say my sister and I are a lot alike." Shran said, enjoying the slight confusion that passed over Ba'al's handsome face. "But enough about me and my day, why don't you tell me what you did with the other Andorians?" Shran pushed himself back to a standing position, and, ignoring his spinning head, he stare Ba'al straight in the eyes.

"I shall be the one who asks the questions."

"Well… why can't we both ask questions? And by the way, that last sentence was a statement, not a question."

"What were you doing with the Tau'ri?"

"Do you always design your ships to look so tacky?"

"How did you come into contact with them?"

"And what's with the robes? Aren't they just a little much?"

"What purpose do you have in this universe?"

"What is your obsession with humans? It's touching on perverted. Don't you think?"

Ba'al growled and raised the hand device again. Shran groaned. "I'm already hating that damn thing."

"You would be wise to answer my questions and obey me."

"You know!" Shran was sweating with the effort to not fall to his knees again. Twice in one day was enough, thank you. "You remind me of the Klingons!"

"The what?"

"The Klingons. Big, dark, smelly aliens. They have this obsession with honour, don't know what a haircut is, they love opera, and they have this whole thing about acting all dramatic. You're like that aren't you? You just love the dramatics." Shran grinned even as he could feel himself beginning to black out. "I believe the humans would call you a Drama Queen." Ba'al growled and Shran passed out.

* * *

Jacob Carter strode into the 'gate room with accustomed ease as the Stargate shut down behind him. Sam was waiting at the base of the ramp for him with a hug at the ready.

"Hey Sam." he said, embracing his daughter.

"Hi dad. How've you been?"

"Ok. You know, keeping busy." Jacob was never one to beat about the bush. "We need to talk about something. It's about Ba'al." Sam's ears seemed to prick up at the mention of the Goa'uld.

"Yeah, come on."

Sam led Jacob to the debriefing room, where General Hammond and the rest of SG1 were waiting.

"Hello George."

"Jacob. To what to we owe the pleasure?"

"We've received some intel from one of our people whose been infiltrating Ba'al's fortress."

"Coincidence, we want to know where that is." Jack spoke up before Hammond could stop him. Jacob frowned in confusion. "There's someone we have to rescue from Ba'al."

A light bulb might as well have pinged above Jacob's head.

"Does this person have blue skin, antennas and, from what I've heard, a real attitude?"

"Sounds about right." Jack agreed, but his eyes had lit up when Jacob had mentioned blue skin.

"So you've met this Andorian?"

"How do you know what he is?" Sam asked,

"Selmak and one of his previous hosts met the original Andorian slaves of Ba'al. Sufficed to say, he never forgot it."

"So Ba'al really did enslave them."

"Yes. He used collars to control them, it monitored their brainwaves and hormone levels and if it was shown that they were getting angry and aggressive, it would shock them."

"Lovely." grunted Jonas, sarcasm dripping off the word.

"The Andorians were considered the same way one would consider a rare jewel or mineral, like naquadria would be. Things to be owned to prove your power. Their homeworld was never found so no one knows how Ba'al encountered them. He was admired for them because the Goa'uld found something highly appealing about their appearance, strength and aggressiveness. That Ba'al could control them only made him more impressive."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, Selmak wasn't around when the final ones died, but rumour has it that the Andorians, through some trick with their reproductive systems, refused to breed, so there were no children to replace those that died. The other rumour is that when only two Andorians were left Ba'al kept them under continuous guard and practically kept them wrapped in bubble-wrap so he could keep them until the end. Unfortunately the two Andorians broke free and killed each other in a suicide pack. Ba'al was so furious with the Jaffa that were meant to be guarding them that he had them tortured to death in the slowest method possible."

There was silence as they grasped what had just been said and their worry for Shran increased.

"Now we just gave Ba'al a new toy to play with." Daniel said, heaviness in his voice.

"How did you come across him?"

"On a planet we were exploring, we found the colony where the original ones came from too."

"The Andorians are from another universe. An Ancient brought them to ours."

Jacob sat back in surprise.

"Wow."

"Jacob, why did you come to tell us about Shran?"

"Because the Tok'ra are concerned that if one Andorian is around then more might show up and if Ba'al gets a hold of them then he might be able to fashion an army with them. A small one, but a deadly one."

"Shran wouldn't fight for him."

"He might not be given that choice."

* * *

Shran groaned as he came around, his head pounding like he'd been hit by the Enterprise at warp 5.

"Get up!"

Shran groaned again and rolled over, away from the voice, wanting to sleep some more to get rid of his hangover.

"Get up!" A metal clad foot kicked him in the shoulder and he opened his eyes. The glittering gold did nothing for his head and he covered his eyes as he sat up. An impatient sigh made him look up.

The Jaffa glared down at him, staff held at the ready.

"Get up Andorian!"

"Why?"

The Jaffa raised his staff weapon. Shran got to his feet. "I see you are a master at the art of persuasion."

"I am Anuksu, First Prime of Lord Ba'al."

"… good for you?"

"My lord ordered me to complete what he started as his presence was required elsewhere?"

"What exactly did he start?"

Anuksu smirked. "As he put it himself. Breaking you in."

Shran did not like the look in his eyes and fought the urge to take a step back. Glancing down he noticed something odd. "Where are my shoes?"

"You won't need them."

"So I assume I won't be doing much walking."

"No." Anuksu's smirk widened, "You'll be running."

Shran's antennas fell slightly as the staff weapon was charged. "Fun."

* * *

"General, with the Tok'ra intelligence we should be able to go and get Shran without much trouble. Request-"

"Denied Colonel."

"But General-"

"I said denied. Eve with Tok'ra intelligence I cannot allow it, no matter how much I would like to. The Pentagon has expressly forbidden it."

"George-"

"I'm sorry Jacob, but it's out of my hands."

"Maybe, but the Pentagon might be more willing to allow the mission if they knew what else is on that planet."

Hammond raised his head, "I'm listening."

"Ba'al has been using this planet for developing bio-weapons, capable of wiping out only those the virus has been coded to attack."

"How so?"

"Even if a species has lived on a planet only a few centuries, like say, the Kelnowans, there would still be a significant difference between their DNA and ours. I'm sure you've been able to confirm this with Jonas, haven't you?"

"Oh yes." Jonas assured him, grimacing at the memory of the tumour Nirti had given him that had almost cost him his life.

"Anyway, Ba'al could programme the bio weapon to target only Kelnowans, Tau'ri wouldn't be affected nor Jaffa, or Tok'ra or Goa'uld."

"That could be big problem."

"How? If its only targeting specifics, then…"

"Well, because sir, if Ba'al wanted to he could eliminate all humans from earth without risking any humans on other worlds. He could any enemy and eliminate them with no risk of overspill to another target."

"Ok… that's a problem."

"No kidding."

"General… request permission to go to this planet and deal with this problem with Ba'al. And if we just happen to find Shran along the way, we may decide to offer him a hand to the Stargate."

"Colonel… Granted."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!

Night's Darkness


	11. Chapter 11

Hey folks! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but a sheer lack of writer's enthusiasm for this fic (which was temporary, I assure you) kept me from writing it. 

Thanks to all my reviewers! I swear I'll do my best to update sooner from now on!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"… I've reached the top and had to stop and that's what's been bothering me! I wanna be a man, man-cub and stroll right into town! Oh, ubidoo, I wanna be like you! I wanna walk like you, talk like you, choo… you see it's true –whoopdeedo- someone like me-"

"Jack I may be an old man but I swear to God if you don't shut up I will come back there and make you fear me!"

Jack snapped his mouth shut, mainly because Jacob sounded close to going from 'nice' Tok'ra to nasty Goa'uld. So he settled for bopping his head to the beat of the song in his head. "Jack! I can hear you thinking it!" called Jacob, sounding testy.

"Aw come on!"

"O'Neill, if you continue to sing or think that song I will be forced to silence you by any means necessary." said Teal'c, deadpan. Jonas and Daniel shared a grin as Jack groaned and rolled over on his back.

"How much longer is this trip gonna last?"

"We're almost at the planet Jack, relax."

"Kinda hard when we've gotta stop old Tennis Ball from eliminating all of Earth and figure out a way to conveniently save Shran."

"We will succeed O'Neill. Of that I am certain."

"If it comes down to it we might split into two teams, one can destroy Ba'al's lab and the other can get Shran." suggested Jonas.

"I don't want the team separating. We'll… we'll play it by ear. Take out Ba'al's lab then go get our smurf."

"What if we can't find him, or Ba'al's moved him?"

"Again with whole playing by ear thing." said Jack blandly, staring at Daniel with one raised eyebrow.

"Right." muttered Daniel.

* * *

"I'll try to stay in the system. But if something goes wrong-"

"Jacob I have every faith in you that you'll know what to do." said Jack as they got ready to leaving the landing ship. The plan was that the cloaked ship would land a good few miles away from Ba'al's base and the team would walk to the base. When they were done they would either ring back up to the ship or take the 'gate home.

"Good luck guys."

"Thanks dad. We'll see you soon." said Sam as they walked out of the ship, weapons at the ready just in case, even though the sensors had indicated that there was nothing out there that they should be concerned about. As they walked away they heard the cloaked ship fly away.

"Ok kids, lets move out. Keep a sharp eye out for any sign of Jaffa."

With skill and practised ease they made their way through the forest, following the roughened path, but staying off it. About half an hour into their journey Teal'c held up his fist. They all stopped at once.

"T?"

"Someone approaches." Teal'c moved and took refuge among some thick bushes, his eyes searching for the intruder. The rest of the team were quick to duck for cover as well and not a moment too soon, as just as Daniel vanished beneath a bush, a figure burst through the trees just fifteen metres away from their position.

It was Shran! And he looked like he'd been through hell more than once. His uniform was ripped and ragged, exposing his blue skin, his hair was in disarray, and his face was marked with dirt. The brown eyes were wide with a panic that reminded Jack eerily of a wild animal that was being hunted. Shran's boots were missing and his feet looked like they were cut and maybe even broken by the way he was limping.

The Andorian looked around, his chest heaving with effort as he searched for something. Then he cried out as he was struck on the shoulder blade by a staff blast. Shran spun on the spot as he fell to the ground, landing on his knees. Three Jaffa arrived, their staff weapons charged as they loomed over the Andorian. Shran stared up at the evident leader with an exhausted expression.

"Anuksu, please. Please don't." Shran was panting with effort, and he leaned forward, his head hanging in exhaustion. Anuksu smirked at Shran and then he shot him point blank in the chest. Shran cried out as he fell onto his back. There was a small rustle and Jack looked to see Jonas holding Daniel back. The scientist's expression was one of fury and Jonas's expression was darker than Jack had ever seen it.

When Jack looked back to the scene before them he saw one of the Jaffa grab Shran's body and sling it over his shoulder, much in the way they'd taken the Andorian before. Even though the Andorian couldn't feel it, Jack winced in sympathy at the rough treatment.

"Place him in the sarcophagus, Lord Ba'al is returning and he wishes to inspect our progress with him."

"Yes First Prime." The two Jaffa walked away, leaving Anuksu alone. Anuksu looked around, in that slow way that made Jack feel the Jaffa knew they were there. But Anuksu just smirked and walked away, using his staff weapon as a walking aid.

After waiting a moment to let the Jaffa move out of earshot the team emerged. Jonas and Daniel were shaking with rage.

"Did you see that? They've probably been doing this since they arrived. Shran's not a man who'll beg for anything unless he's been through too much." snarled Jonas, a very angry look on his normally smiling face.

"I can't even imagine what it must be like. To be hunted like a wild animal and being killed, only to have to go through it again thanks to the sarcophagus." Daniel shuddered. Jack had to fight his own urge to shudder, remembering with vivid detail his own experience with Ba'al. Being killed again and again, slowly loosing your mind between the torture, the sarcophagus and the solitary confinement. Jack considered himself very lucky that he hadn't lost his mind in that place. He wondered how much of that time Daniel remembered. They'd never discussed it.

"If we are to save Commander Shran before he forfeits his sanity, we must hurry." said Teal'c, sounding graver than usual.

"All right team; let's move out, on the double." ordered Jack, beginning to jog through the forest, following the path Anuksu had left behind.

Spurred on by what they'd seen the team soon arrived at the complex where Ba'al's lab and hopefully Shran's holding cell were kept.

The main building was huge and daunting, reminding Jack of that big tower from those Lord of the Rings movies.

A little while after he'd escaped Ba'al's clutches last year, his team had decided he needed to take his mind off what had happened and so had forced him to watch all three movies in a row. It creeped Jack out no end to see the building since, in his own mind, Ba'al would have given that eyeball guy a run for his money when it came to evilness.

"Anyone else seeing Gondor?" he asked, looking at his team. Jonas frowned, and shook his head,

"No sir. If anything the building looks like Isenguard."

"That the place that Dracula lived in?"

"Um… you mean Christopher Lee's character? Saruman?" Daniel had a knot of confusion in his brow. It did not surprise Jack that Daniel knew this, he knew for a fact that on their down time Jonas and Daniel had descended further into geekiness by watching the extended version of the movies.

"Yeah… tall, white guy… with the beard." Jack gestured away from his jaw.

"That's Isenguard."

"Oh… well… anyone else see it before us?"

"I see what you mean by it sir." agreed Jonas. The tower was tall, narrow and black, although it lacked those four points at the top. The complex itself was lower to the ground, and spread wide. They knew from the schematics that it was at least 20 kilometres in diameter, and consisted of three levels. How they were going to find one little Andorian in it was beyond him, but Jack had faith in their good luck streak in these sorts of situations.

There were precious little Jaffa guarding the entrance to the complex and Jack's radar blipped a warning. Something wasn't right. Still, there wasn't any other obvious option but to take out the Jaffa guarding the entrance and see what happened.

"Be alert people, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Perhaps Ba'al is not expecting anyone to know about this location. His arrogance may be to our advantage."

"Ba'al's an arrogant bastard but he's not stupid. Nah, something ain't right."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the rings near the Stargate, which were only about fifty metres away from the complex, activated. When they vanished, the very object of Jack's insult stood there, wearing his usual smug little smile. Jack's hackles rose a little. He hated all goa'uld, but he had a special kind of hatred for Ba'al. The snakehead was different from the usual clichéd, pompous 'villains' they had dealt with before.

Ba'al walked towards the complex and was met at the entrance by Anuksu, who bowed his head in greeting and reverence.

"My lord."

"Anuksu. What news of my Andorian?" Jack's anger increased at the words and the smarmy, smug tone Ba'al used. He was talking as if Shran was a thing, a machine, just like Jack had been treated like an animal that needed to be housebroken.

"My Lord, I am pleased to say the Andorian has been well broken by your ingenious tactics. A few more 'sessions' like the previous ones and he will bow to your will."

"Excellent. Where is he now?"

"In his holding cell. I believed he needed time to… consider his options."

Ba'al chuckled and said, "You have pleased me Anuksu. Well done."

"Thank you my lord."

"I wish to see him. Cree!"

"At once my lord." Anuksu bowed his head a little and they both strode into the complex. The Jaffa guarding the complex straightened up a little as Ba'al walked by.

"Son of a bitch." grunted Jack, shaking his head.

"What do we do sir?" asked Carter, shifting where she stood.

"A frontal attack may not be wise at this time. Perhaps a more subtle approach would be appropriate."

"I hear ya T. Jonas is there a back way in?"

"There's a ventilation shaft, it runs through the whole complex because the technology within requires constant cooling. I think there's an opening very near the main entrance."

"Big enough for us to crawl through?"

"Should be, most Goa'uld design the vents to a size that can accommodate humans, in case its required to send someone down one."

"Ok, let's take that road."

"This way Colonel." Jonas gestured eastwards. "It'll take a little longer to reach the cells but it's quicker to the main area for the bio-weapon development."

"Perfect. That weapon is our first priority. Let's move out."

They made use of the forest's cover to reach the vent. There were no Jaffa guarding this. Jack put it down to luck, despite the way the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Jonas was boosted in first, then Carter, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c. The big guy barely fit in the cramped environment. Daniel tried not to get claustrophobic.

"Jonas which way?"

"Um… straight ahead until the third right. We take it and then the second left… then I'll know where to go after that. Come on." Jonas began to crawl along through the vents, with the others right behind him.

Jack, for a moment, blessed Jonas and his photographic memory. It meant that they didn't need a map.

"What about Shran sir? Once we've detonated the C-4 the security will increase."

"Major Carter is correct. Ba'al may even take him up to his ship in orbit." Teal'c's voice was grave. Jack sighed to himself as Jonas took the right turn.

"Carter is there a way to knock off power to the forcefields?"

"I think so sir."

"Ok, you and Jonas go do that, find Shran if you can, we'll meet you at the 'Gate."

"Yes sir."

"Sir, shouldn't I go with you to make sure-"

"Jonas I know what you're gonna say but Carter needs back up and you're it."

"Yes sir." Jonas sounded exasperated but mollified. Jack was glad. He knew Jonas could handle himself, but he was more comfortable making sure the kid was with Carter who would keep him out of trouble. Jonas was too curious for his own good and anyway, a smaller group was harder to spot.

"Just how much crawling do we have to do?"

"It's about a kilometre in total sir."

Jack sent a prayer up for his knees.

* * *

Jack's prayers had gone unanswered and his knees were killing him by the time they got out of the vents.

"Well that was unpleasant." he grunted, rubbing the right knee.

"Indeed. The view in particular was most unpleasant."

"View? Come on T, the only thing you had to view was my a…"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "As I said, it was most unpleasant."

Jack stared for a moment in shock then shrugged it off.

"Ok, now what? Jonas?"

_"It'll be straight down the hall you've entered, when you come to the three way junction take the left and keep going on until you come to it."_ said Jonas over the radio. He and Carter had taken a different turn several turns ago, with Jonas telling Daniel where to go through the radio.

"Roger, how're you two doing?"

_"We need to disrupt power to the forcefields without knocking power completely, since C4 won't be enough to destroy the lab and complex, so it needs to cause a chain reaction while the processors and generators are online. Ten minutes."_

"Ok, we'll set the C4 out and then make our way back towards the 'gate and you do the same after you grab Shran. Once you're ready we'll detonate the C4 and get the hell out of here."

_"Understood sir."_

"Maintain radio silence unless necessary."

* * *

Sam was working on the security system while Jonas kept an eye out for trouble. Lucky for them, the power conduit Sam was working on was hidden between two pillars, which gave them some cover. This process was a delicate one because there was a risk of setting off an alarm and having a swarm of Jaffa on top of them in seconds, so Sam needed total silence to do it.

"Major Carter?" came a hushed cry.

Sam jumped and closed her eyes to keep from snapping at Jonas. "What is it?"

"It's Shran!"

Sam whipped around and went to Jonas' side to look around the edge of the pillar. Walking through the corridors, flanked by two Jaffa, was Shran. The Andorian looked tired, his antennas were drooping and his head was down. His uniform was gone and he was wearing clothing that were rather similar to what Ba'al liked to wear, only more simple and a single colour, red. It went well with his blue skin.

"We should get him now. Means we won't have to knock out the forcefields." said Jonas, shifting on his feet as he fought the urge to just go get the Andorian.

"Agreed. Sir?" Sam switched on her radio.

_"Go ahead Carter."_ was the hushed response, _"I thought I said maintain silence."_

"I know sir, but we've found Shran, and he's only got two Jaffa flanking him. We would be able to get him. What do you think?"

_"You sure you'll have no trouble?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Then do it and head out of here, we'll meet you at the 'gate. Tell Jacob to get out of here."_

"Understood." Carter silenced her radio and raised her zat up. Jonas pulled his out in exchange for his P-90. "Ready?"

"Yeah." he nodded his head, looking determined. Sam had to admit it was rather cute that Jonas had become so fond of the blue skinned alien. Although, the same could be said for herself.

"Let's go."

With stealthy steps they chased after the Jaffa and Andorian. When they were close enough to guarantee direct shots they shot at the Jaffa. With cries of pain the two large soldiers collapsed, their silver armour serving as nothing but a conduit for the electric shock. Shran froze and then turned to look around. His eyes widened when he spotted Sam and Jonas.

"Shran!" Jonas ran out from where he'd been standing and over to the Andorian.

"Jonas?" Shran stared at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here." smiled Jonas, touching Shran's shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"… I'm fine." said Shran shrugging Jonas's hand off. There was a dark look in Shran's eyes that reminded Jonas of when Jack had come back after being tortured by Ba'al. The Andorian was very pale and tired looking too, his cheeks seemed hollow and the red of his clothing reminded Jonas of human blood, which made him shudder.

"We need to get out of here." said Carter, walking over after making sure no one was coming, something Jonas had _not _done. "Shran, do you know how we can get out of here?" Sam didn't think Shran would be up for crawling through such cramped spaces. He really did look unwell. To her his eyes were glassy, as well as dark, as if he wasn't quite… all there. And his voice, it was unnerving, sounding so… emotionless.

"Yes… I was on my way to be… never mind. It's this way." Shran gestured down the corridor with a sharp movement. Then he lashed out and kicked the Jaffa on his right in the side with all the strength he had, snarling in a language both Sam and Jonas were sure they didn't want translated. "They're lucky that they had the weapons, otherwise I would have killed them."

Neither SG1 member doubted it for a second, not with that look in Shran's eyes. Under the glassiness and instability, was pure fury, and for a moment Shran's flat tone had held underlying hatred. Sam put her hand on Shran's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"It's ok, we'll get you out of here."

"I appreciate that you came to find me… or did you come here to destroy whatever Ba'al's got here and I was just a side-note?"

"On paper, I'm afraid you're a side note, but not off the record."

Shran snorted, "I guess it's only off the record that matters. I should know."

Sam gave him a small smile and Shran gave her a grimace of a smirk, "Come on. Let's get out of here." she said, handing him a zat. Shran grinned as he gripped it.

Together they moved down the corridor, turning corners and letting Shran lead. Jonas was concerned by the blank, almost emotionless, tone the Andorian was using and the way none of his facial expressions reached his eyes. It just wasn't right.

"Here. This door leads outside." said Shran, pointing to a large shut door. It was unguarded. Sam hefted her P-90, ready to use, while Jonas keyed in the release code. Shran just stood there beside her. He didn't even raise his zat. The door slowly rose up. Jonas got his weapon ready.

They both froze.

Teal'c, Jack and Daniel were all kneeling on the ground, surrounded by awaiting Jaffa.

"Cree!" snapped Anuksu, "Lower your weapons or they die."

Sam couldn't even think. She just stared in utter shock. How had they been caught?

"Lower your weapons!" snapped Anuksu. Sam looked at Jack, unsure what she should do. The choice was made for her as Shran snatched the weapon out of her hands and kicked the back of her knee, pushing her to her knees.

"Sam!" Jonas started forward and Shran raised the gun. Shran smirked,

"Jonas you're meant to be the smart one. Surely you realise the odds are not in your favour."

"Put it down Jonas." said Jack in a toneless voice while he glared at Shran. If glares were bullets the Andorian would have been riddled with them. "It was all a ploy, wasn't it? You allowed yourself to be taken, didn't you?"

Shran stared down at him and said nothing. A dark, flanged chuckled fluttered around them as Ba'al walked out from behind the Jaffa, who parted to let him through.

"Nothing so complicated Colonel. Our resident Andorian just… came to his senses and realised that defying me was defying his god." Ba'al strolled over to Shran who lowered his head and held the weapon out to Ba'al. Ba'al took it and stroked Shran's neck in a disturbingly intimate gesture and Shran stayed still. "I had many years to study his kind and while their anatomy makes blending impossible, I did discover how to… exert control over them. I believe you encountered such a method when you encountered Hathor."

"Of course, a chemical to make him obey you." said Jonas, looking ill. "You weakened him by torturing and killing him again and again and then used the chemical to make him obey you."

"My pet was correct, you are the intelligent one of SG1." snorted Ba'al. Then he nodded at the zat still in Shran's hand, which Sam had given him. "You know what to do."

Shran said nothing. He just shot each one of the team members, one after the other.

Jonas tried to fight unconsciousness, but he couldn't keep his grip on reality and slipped into darkness.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!

Night's Darkness


	12. Chapter 12

So sorry for the lack of updates, but Shran has vanished on me! I can't find him anywhere! If you see him, give him a kick for me and tell him to get his ass back to my computer!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jack groaned as he woke up, his head pounding like he'd been hit with a one ton truck.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir?" Carter sounded woozy, but otherwise unharmed, and a quick glance at her confirmed this.

"The next time I want to help a weird looking alien, _please_, shoot me."

"Yes sir." Carter sighed.

"Sir, it's not Shran's fault. He's being controlled." protested Jonas, ever the peacekeeper.

"Controlled or not, he's compromised us. Look around you Jonas! We're in a cell, heading off to God knows where, in the hands of Ba'al, whose favourite game is torture and resurrect!"

Jonas fell quiet. The team sat in silence as they pondered ways of escape. This was interrupted by the door sliding open and the Jaffa guards raising their staffs so they made no stupid moves, once the forcefield was deactivated. Shran appeared, dragging a wheezing Jacob by the shoulder with him.

"Dad!" Sam started forward but the Jaffa charged up their staff weapons.

"I'm ok." said Jacob, "Just took a hit to the chest."

Shran shoved Jacob into the cell and then the door slid shut again. The Andorian began to walk away.

"Hey! Just so you know, the real reason we went to that damn planet was to rescue your sorry ass! And this is the thanks we get?" shouted Jack. Shran paused and turned back to them, tilting his head to the side, staring at them with a peculiar expression. Then he shook his head and said,

"You will thank me. Once you have bowed before Ba'al and declared him your god."

"Not gonna happen smurfy."

"We'll see." Shran turned away and walked out of sight.

Jack sighed and turned to Jacob. "What happened?"

"They found my ship, grabbed it and dragged me here. That's it." sighed Jacob. "I don't understand. Ba'al couldn't control the original Andorians with a chemical. He tried hundreds of times. They never worked and half the time they killed them. He eventually gave up because their numbers were dropping so fast, since there were no kids being born after they were captured more or less."

"I still don't get that. How'd they not have kids? You said they were treated like animals so surely that involved… breeding." Jack shrugged when Daniel shot him a look. He couldn't think of a better word for it.

"Ba'al tried, heck he even tried in vitro. It didn't work. The Andorians were sterile."

"What? All of them?"

Jacob lowered his head and then lifted it, Selmak speaking now, "The Andorians require a trigger to become fertile. Near as we can recall, it was a voluntary thing to become fertile, which could only be achieved through some sort of bond between a male and a female Andorian, upon which both would become ultra fertile. But somehow even the bonded Andorians, who were significantly more aggressive than the unbonded ones, became sterile."

"They must be much more in control of their reproductive systems. Able to decide if they're fertile or not." mused Jonas.

"Must be."

"Yes, well, getting back on point its obvious that the one thousandth try worked very well on Shran."

"It still doesn't add up." Jacob shook his head.

"Does it really matter? Point is we're very, very screwed if we can't do something to get out of here."

"What do you think Ba'al will do?"

"I believe he will return to P3X-7693, and have Shran inform him as to how he arrived in this reality. Ba'al will most likely attempt to gain access to Shran's universe." stated Teal'c.

"What would he want with it?"

"More Andorians, new weapons, new technology, more allies, more-"

"Ok I get it! There's a lot he could want with it!"

"And with Shran like this he'll tell him everything. And Ba'al is smart, even if he is…" Sam shrugged,

"Arrogant? Cocky? Clichéd? Evil?" offered Jack.

"Sounds about right."

"Ok campers, we gotta get out of here before we get to the planet so… suggestions?"

They looked at each other and then at Jack, blank. Jack sighed, "Ok, take five. We'll think of something. We've managed to get out of worse situations than this."

"You are correct O'Neill. However in every instance such as this one we had some sort of assistance or a plan already arranged in case we were captured." said Teal'c.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Teal'c."

* * *

Ba'al smiled to himself as his new pet scribbled down more information, writing down everything he knew about how to reach his universe.

"You have done well my pet. You shall be greatly rewarded when all this is done."

Shran looked up and he smiled at Ba'al like a child promised sweets, even though it didn't reach his eyes. Ba'al petted his head and then stroked his antennas. A slight shiver passed through the Andorian and his eyes flickered. Ba'al chuckled to himself as he recalled taking his pleasure from his old, original Andorian pets. Their antennas were highly sensitive appendages. Soon he would have a harem of youthful females and males to enjoy. And this one would be his general with the army he would forge with them.

"Are you certain that your universe will be easy to conquer?"

"They do not have the kind of technology that you possess my lord. They will fall down to their knees before you."

"Excellent."

"My lord, the Tau'ri, what do you plan to do with them? I could execute them for you."

"No! No. Not yet my pet. I wish for them to see my power as I conquer your universe. It will be a sweet victory, for they will die knowing that your people will help me take over their planet and eliminate them once and for all." Ba'al reached out and stroked Shran's cheek, smiling when Shran leaned into the touch. "And you will lead the army that achieves such a victory. You will be my right hand man in all my triumphs."

Shran's smile widened. Ba'al could not resist the temptation any longer. Leaning down, he kissed the Andorian's lips, marvelling at the warmth that emanated from his skin. Shran leaned into it, letting out a soft noise of pleasure. Ba'al pulled away and ran his thumb over Shran's lips.

"Continue with your work. I shall be back soon to check on you."

Shran nodded his head, his cheeks flushed, and obeyed, lowering his head. Ba'al swaggered out of the room. As he left there was a soft whisper. However, the words were unintelligible.

* * *

"Seriously? No one's got a plan?"

Jack couldn't believe it. Not a single person had an idea of how to get out of the cell. It was too heavily guarded.

"Sorry sir." Carter shrugged, looking frustrated.

"I am unable to obtain an idea." said Teal'c, looking close to scowling. His eyebrows were in great danger of touching in a scowl, which showed just how pissed the Jaffa was.

"If we could just get out of here we could find a way off the ship. But… not like there's any way to McGyver our way out of here from in here." sighed Jacob.

"Oy!" Jack slapped his hands over his face and lay down on his back, feeling frustrated. If he ever got his hands on that damn Andorian he'd deck him until he was blue in the face… or purple more rather since he was always blue.

"Why has no one come to torture us?" asked Teal'c, eyeing the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Ba'al should have come to torture us for information long ago. Why hasn't he?"

"Maybe he's busy."

"Then why has he not sent one of his minions to do so?"

"We're just lucky? Why are you even asking that?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Teal'c, before glancing at Jonas. The youngest man of the team had never suffered torture before.

'_That's not true.'_ hissed a voice in his head, _'Remember Anubis? He tortured Jonas for information.'_

Jack felt a sudden stab of guilt. He'd been so wrapped up in Daniel and recovering his memories that he'd forgotten about the fact that Jonas had suffered more than a staff blast to the arm. Still Jonas hadn't suffered at the hands of a guy like Ba'al. Jack knew Jonas would probably be the first one to be taken. Shran would probably have told Ba'al who to target for information. Jonas would appear to be the most likely to talk, even though Jack knew better.

"How long would it take for a chemical to leave Shran's system? I mean, once it's gone, he'll be back to normal."

"Maybe a day, a few days, there's no way of knowing. And Ba'al's probably keeping the dosage high, to ensure Shran doesn't try anything." sighed Jacob.

Just then, Ba'al arrived. He smirked at the team through the forcefield.

"Colonol O'Neill."

"Ball! How horrible to see you again."

"I see you've regained much of your wit since we last met."

"Yes… it tends to bounce back."

"It amuses me greatly."

"Good to know."

"How did you know we'd be coming?" asked Daniel.

"I suspected you'd come for the Andorian, and I was correct. I also suspected the Tok'ra were aware of my plans for a bio-weapon. Therefore it did not take much to know that you would arrive soon after the Andorian's abduction. And, of course, it was most useful that the Andorian saw you hiding in the bushes before he was killed by my First Prime and told me as much after I administered the chemical."

"So you made sure to have Shran in an open, empty place where we could rescue him, and then have him lead us to a trap." sighed Jonas, shaking his head.

"Exactly. You are indeed intelligent." smirked Ba'al, eyeing Jonas with approval. Jack did _not_ like the look in the guy's eyes. It was bordering on perverted. No way in hell would Jack let Jonas alone with Ba'al, not even with a weapon. The kid may not be as naïve as one thought when you first met him, but Jack doubted he was that world-wise.

"So… here to torture us for information? Or to brag about your plan for universe domination? By the way, that's just as clichéd as world domination, just… bigger."

"I simply wished to see the great SG1 cowering in my cell."

"Hey! None of us are cowering. Glowering, maybe, but not cowering."

"You will be soon enough. After I have conquered the Andorians and their universe, I will return here and destroy the Tau'ri and assume control of this universe also."

"Thinking big today, aren't we?"

Ba'al's smirk widened. "Indeed. It will be a sweet victory. And I promise you that you will have a full viewing before I have my pet execute you."

With that said, Ba'al strode out, his robe billowing out behind him.

"Anyone else creeped out by the way he keeps calling Shran his pet."

"Extremely." said Teal'c, a raised eyebrow moving up his brow.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated

Night's Darkness


	13. Chapter 13

The end is in sight my friends. One, perhaps two more chapters of Split Parrallels are to be posted. But not for two weeks at least because I'm going away this week and will have no way of posting.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"I'm hungry." said Jack, pressing his fingers into his stomach.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday." shrugged Jonas.

"Yeah, what is with that? Normally something's happened. We escape, we fight, we win, we go home."

"Or Ba'al comes along and tortures us one by one." offered Daniel. Jack gave him a narrow look. Daniel shrugged, "Just saying."

"Well don't!"

"Ok!"

"Knock it off the both of you." scolded Jacob, sounding exasperated. "It is unusual for Ba'al to leave prisoners untouched for so long."

"Well, I'd like to remain un… touched." Jack grimaced a little at the word. Just then there was a klaxon and their Jaffa guards looked around in alarm. "What's up?"

"Sounds like something's not right."

"An alarm usually would indicate something like that."

"Ok, if you two don't keep quiet I'll see to it that you are forced to remain behind on any and all dig-sites on other planets." warned Jack, glaring at Jonas and Daniel. Daniel rolled his eyes, while Jonas got a wounded puppy look on his face. Jack wasn't sure which irked him more. Just then the forcefield began to spark, then two jolts of electricity hit the Jaffa, acting as a very deadly zat. The two Jaffa fell to the ground. The forcefield sparked and rippled and then vanished.

Jack got to his feet slowly and held his hand out, tapping for the forcefield. All he got was air.

"Nice!" he whispered as he turned to his teammates. "Ok campers, lets get out of here." He took a zat off one of the Jaffa and gave it to Jonas, taking a staff for himself. Teal'c took the other one, while Carter took the other zat.

With experience the team moved through the ship, making for the launch bay. On the way, Jonas decided it would be a good time to start a moral debate.

"We should try to get Shran."

"Jonas, no! We don't have time. We don't even now what's going on. Besides, Shran set us up. I don't buy that that chemical was the only thing to make him talk."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, isn't it a little coincidental that he showed up just when we were on that planet, or that he knew humans, or that he so quickly gave himself up to the Jaffa? It's too clean cut."

"It does seem to contain many coincidences. However, perhaps that is all they were." said Teal'c.

"How likely is that T?" Jack shook his head.

"It is not, however there is a possibility, and therefore we should not discount Shran so readily."

"Is this an alien thing?" sighed Jack.

"Sir!" Carter motioned down a corridor.

Shran was fighting with a human, or possibly a goa'uld, judging by the way he was holding his own against the stronger Andorian.

Shran elbowed the goa'uld in the face and then kicked him hard in the stomach. The goa'uld slammed into the wall and growled, before lunging for Shran. Shran dodged easily and struck the goa'uld between the shoulder blades, knocking him to the ground. The goa'uld's face was smashed into the ground and he screamed in agony, clutching his bleeding nose. Shran smirked and kicked the goa'uld over onto his back, kneeling down and grabbing the goa'uld's shirt, lifting his shoulders off the ground. The goa'uld's head fell back and he gagged on the blood going down his throat from his nose. Shran's smirk was maniacal as he compressed the goa'uld's chest, making it hard for him to breath. The Andorian was forcing the man to drown in his own blood!

"Shran stop!" yelled Jonas, darting forward. Shran's head snapped up and he glared at Jonas. Jonas froze.

"Ah crap." hissed Jack, hurrying over to Jonas and grabbing his shoulder. He held out his zat and shot Shran. The Andorian groaned and fell on top of the goa'uld. "Can we go now?"

"But-"

"Jonas! NO!" Jack grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. Jonas looked back, then sighed and jogged with Jack.

They made their way to the launch bay and found Jacob's ship.

"Fire 'er up Jacob!" said Jack as they reached the ship.

"On it!" said Jacob, making to open the door.

"Cree!" shouted Anuksu, a large group of Jaffa appearing from hiding places and aiming at them with staff weapons.

The team crouched in defensive positions, with their weapons ready but it was clear they were outnumbered. Anuksu smirked, "Come now Colonel, surely you aren't that foolish."

"Right now, not sure about that." growled Jack, feeling frustrated. Things were **not** going his way right now. "How'd you catch us so quick."

"It's not hard to find escaped prisoners when someone follows them." said Shran as he emerged from behind some Jaffa, a huge smirk on his face. "And lets the guards know where they're going. Surely you knew that Colonel."

"Shran I swear to God, that mind controlling chemicals or not I am gonna kick your ass when I get my hands on you!"

Shran's smirk widened, if that was possible. "You amuse me Colonel. The only opportunity you'll have to get your hands on me, they will be bound while I torture you to death on behalf of my master."

Jack said nothing.

Shran continued, "But that will be later. For now, my Master wishes to see you." That strange blankness was still audible under his excited, smug tone.

"Yeah, well, we don't wanna see him."

"On Andoria, you'd have been executed for such disrespect, however Lord Ba'al wishes to have you remain alive until his plans come to fruition. I believe he wants to… rub your asses in it." Shran smirked.

"That's noses you moron." said Jack, rolling his eyes, "Although I'll gladly show Ba'al my ass, so he can kiss it."

"My master has better things to do than to kiss your ass Colonel, such as conquering my universe."

"What about your Imperial Guard? Won't they fight back."

"They would be fools to challenge Ba'al. If they die opposing him they do not deserve to live."

Jonas stepped forward, looking firm.

"Shran you have to fight this. That chemical is clouding your mind. If you do this, you'll be endangering your own people."

Shran stared at Jonas, "You're wrong Jonas. My mind is clearer than it's ever been. Soon my master will have a whole population of Andorians at his disposal and he shall rule over this universe and mine."

Jack wanted nothing more than to reach out and smack Shran upside the head.

"You seriously believe this crap? And here I was actually starting to like you."

Shran's antennas twitched, but he merely nodded to the Jaffa to move closer and remove the weapons from the humans. "If you attempt some pathetic escape plan again, you will suffer the punishment at Ba'al's hands. I would offer to do it myself, but my methods are about quick information extraction and execution, whereas my master prefers to extend the agony as long as possible."

"Yeah. We're aware of that." said Jack, glaring.

"I'm sure you are Colonel."

Jack nearly tackled the Andorian for the way he said that. How much had Ba'al told him? Shran's antennas twitched and his smirk widened, clearly knowing how much he was annoying the taller man.

"Come along now." he said in a cheery voice, mocking them. Jonas looked aggravated, Shran's behaviour clearly annoying him now, chemical or not. Daniel's lips were thinned in frustration.

They were led through the ship, and arrived at the bridge of the ship. Ba'al was perched in his throne. Shran went to his side and bowed to him.

"My Lord. The prisoners, as you requested. The culprit for the ships damage is also being brought on the way… he required some attention to prevent him from sneezing his foul blood all over you."

Ba'al chuckled and held a hand out to Shran who joined his side.

"You amuse me so my pet. And well done in catching SG1."

"It was not hard sir. Although I would like to ask your permission to punch Colonel O'Neill as punishment for shooting me."

Ba'al's smirk faded at once and he straightened up, staring hard at Shran, who looked bewildered. "My Lord?"

"He shot you with a zat'nikatel?"

"Yes my Lord." Shran nodded his head.

Jack glanced at Jacob, who was also staring at Shran with confusion. Jack wondered why. Then he remembered, vaguely, about that goa'uld that had formed a cult on Earth. He'd used a chemical to control the people, and an electric shock had disabled the chemical. Had Ba'al used something similar? If so… why was Shran still acting like he was?

Ba'al reached out and grabbed Shran's antennas in one hand, yanking them back. Shran yelled in pain and fell to his knees. His eyes were wide in alarm.

"My Lord what have I done to displease you?"

"Am I your God?" demanded Ba'al.

"Of course you are!" Shran's hands were twitching, like he was fighting the impulse to pull Ba'al's hands off him.

"You would kill for me?"

"Yes!"

"You would die for me?"

"Yes! Whatever you wish. Please my Lord, you're hurting me, I don't see what I could have done to deserve such treatment."

Ba'al jerked Shran's head so they were staring each other in the eyes. Ba'al seemed to be searching very carefully, while Shran just looked frightened. At last Ba'al chuckled and relaxed his hand, letting Shran's antennas go, and stroking them with one finger. Shran shivered.

"I am pleased my pet. For a moment… well, no matter. You may stand again."

Shran got to his feet and bowed to Ba'al, shaking a little. Ba'al looked away from Shran and Shran rubbed the base of his antennas, wincing in pain.

"Anuksu, bring in the Tok'ra." said Ba'al.

"Of course my lord."

The man Shran had beaten up was dragged in, screaming his head off.

"Be Silent!" snapped Ba'al, standing. "So… you thought to disable my ship? Stop me from achieving my army?"

"Never my lord! It was him!" the man pointed a shaking finger at Shran who snarled,

"You filthy lying Tok'ra! How dare you even suggest such a thing to my master? My Lord, I was walking through the ship, to bring you this." Shran held out a goa'uld device for storing information. Ba'al took it. "When the ship began to shake, and then I came across this traitor pulling out the circuitry of the ship."

"It was you! My Lord I came across him doing so!" The goa'uld's eyes were wide and frightened. If it was a test to see who was lying, to Jack, it looked like the Goa'uld was. Ba'al seemed to think the same thing, because he said,

"Enough! You will suffer greatly for your treachery. Take him to a cell. I will deal with him personally, with the assistance of my pet."

Shran grinned wickedly with anticipation.

Ba'al continued, "For now, I have more important things to do. Such as bring my army to another universe."

Jack glanced at Daniel, "Oh that just has a nice ring to it."

Shran's eyes snapped to Jack, "Shut your mouth!"

"Make me!"

In less than two seconds Jack was cradling a bruising jaw on the ground. Shran had just punched him square in the mouth. Ba'al laughed like he was at a show.

"Well done my pet. Now, come stand beside me and witness my moment of glory."

"It will be my honour." said Shran, scurrying to Ba'al's side. Anuksu narrowed his eyes in what appeared to be jealousy.

"You couldn't possibly have figured out how that device worked, never mind how to use it to send an army of ships through." said Carter.

"You underestimate a god." sneered Ba'al. "Just because your primitive, female mind could not conceive such a thing, doesn't mean I can't."

Jacob's jaw clenched in anger at the barb at his daughter and squeezed her hand. Jack got back to his feet.

Ba'al continued, "It was not difficult when you understand how such a device works. My pet was able to provide valuable information on how the device worked."

Jonas and Daniel shared a look of doubt. Shran had made it clear he knew very little of science, and he had spent no time with Sam, so how he could have known anything was beyond them. Shran threw them a superior look, as if mocking them. Daniel sighed and lowered his head in resignation. Jonas shook his head.

"Soon, I shall have an army of Andorians who will do my bidding and I will finally succeed in eliminating the Tau'ri. And after that… the Asguard and all the universe will be at my feet."

"My people will bring about your glory my lord." said Shran, smiling. Jack felt nauseous. The fiery, takes no crap from no one, always has a sarcastic jab ready Andorian was now a snivelling lackey. It was sick.

"Begin the sequence." said Ba'al to Anuksu. Anuksu smirked,

"With pleasure my Lord." The Jaffa threw Shran a smug look. They were like two puppies fending for treats from their owner.

"You can't be serious." said Jack. "You think that you'll be able to take over a whole species as stubborn and bloody-minded as him?" He gestured at Shran who threw him a look demanding silence. "His people are aggressive and-"

"Shut up Jack." said Jacob quietly, urgently. Jack fell quiet out of surprise.

Ba'al chuckled, "Their strengths shall become mine. Anuksu, begin the process."

Anuksu began to key in commands to the consol at the head of the bridge. The viewscreen simmered and came to life, displaying what looked like a hundred or more motherships. Jack's whole body went cold as he stared at the mass. These ships, if they got through, would be making straight for a planet that would have no warning, no inkling of what was coming their way. Even if they could defend themselves, Shran's knowledge of his people's defences would be used to overcome all obstacles. The Andorians wouldn't have a prayer.

* * *

If one could view space, one would have seen a huge army of mother-ships, all amassed around a single planet, almost jostling with one another for space in an attempt to be closer.

If one could watch, one would see a strange blue light begin to flicker on the surface of the planet, very faint at first, and then becoming more pronounced. The light would emerge from the atmosphere and wrap like tendrils around the closest ship, and then extending to the ones farther away. The light would become brighter, more active, like it was overloading, until it was crackling all over the mass of ships, drawing them all closer until they were pressing against each other, drawing closer and closer until, with an enormous, silent boom –for there is no sound in space- they would all vanish.

This is exactly what happened to Ba'al's fleet.

* * *

Bit of an ominous note there folks! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Incidentally, you guys seem to be the best for reviewing on all of 


	14. Chapter 14

OMG! It's the final chapter! It's the final chapter! Squee!

Hope everyone likes this ending.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

'_Well this isn't good.'_ thought Jack as he watched the blue light tentacles spread out and a loud hum begin to build up around them. Ba'al looked around, grinning with excitement and laughing. Shran was grinning with anticipation and Jack could have sworn the Andorian had thrown him a wink but it was just a trick of the light.

"My army shall conquer the Andorian people and then over run this universe and then I shall have no difficulty conquering my own universe." Ba'al was giddy with glee, as the hum built up to an unbearable pitch, forcing most of them to cover their ears, grimacing in pain. Then there was an ear-splitting boom and the whole ship rocked with the force of the sound, throwing SG1 to the ground and nearly unseating Ba'al from his throne. Shran kept his balance. Jack blamed the antennas.

There was a rushing sound, like a huge waterfall, crashing down all around the ship as it was hurtled from one universe to the next. Consoles exploded, sparks flew and the masterful, gaudy gold walls cracked in places.

"My Lord, emergence from vortex in three... two... one!"

The ship was thrown forward again and then backwards, like some one had just slammed on the brakes. Jonas crashed into Jack and Jack somehow ended on top of Jonas in a **very** compromising position. Jack was quick to jump off his team-mate and get to his feet now that the chaos had stopped.

Ba'al got to his feet. "Status of the fleet?"

"All of them are emerging with minimal damage, as we did." said Anuksu.

"Excellent. Well done my pet, you shall be rewarded greatly for this."

"I live to serve my Lord." said Shran in an oily voice.

"As will all your people-"

"My Lord!" exclaimed Anuksu, sounding alarmed. "A massive fleet of ships are heading straight for us. They out number us three to one."

"WHAT?" Ba'al spun around, looking livid.

"The lead ship is hailing us."

"On screen." Ba'al straightened up in his throne. The screen flickered on and a human man appeared. He had short brown hair, with either a high forehead or a receding hairline, a large nose and stern expression. Ba'al wasn't intimidated in the least. "I am Ba'al, your God. Stand down your ships and I shall be merciful."

The man narrowed his eyes, "I'm Captain Jonathon Archer of the starship Enterprise and I don't think we'll be doing anything of the sort. You're out numbered three to one. Stand down your ships and we won't open fire."

"You presume to tell me what to do?" smirked Ba'al. Archer's eyes flicked to Shran who stiffened, one hand slipping behind his back.

"I do. And I believe you have a member of my crew on your ship. I'd like him back if you don't mind. Enterprise isn't the same without his sarcasm."

"Aw pink-skin." simpered Shran, "I missed you too."

In the blink of an eye Shran had drawn a dagger and slammed it into Ba'al's throat, and drawn a zat at the same time and shot down the jaffa before they had a chance to react to the fact that their god was now dead.

Ba'al's face was one of absolute shock and Jack was fairly sure his own expression mirrored it. Shran yanked the dagger out of Ba'al's neck and threw it aside with a hiss, then looked at Archer who grinned at him.

"Did you have fun on your mission Shran?"

"Oh yeah! I've been shot, brought back to life, half beheaded, brought back to life again, killed in various other ways, brought back to life again and again, generally tortured, been shot up with a chemical that made me sick, and I look like a rent-boy in this outfit! Does that answer your question pink-skin? Now do me a damn favour and disable those other ships!" snarled Shran, sounding very, very pissed off.

Archer cringed and nodded, looking meek, saying

"Good to have you back safe and sound Shran." before closing the channel.

Shran knocked Ba'al's body out of the throne and kicked his face in, looking furious. Then, once Ba'al's face unrecognisable, he drew in a deep breath and stepped away from the body, turning to SG1, who were gaping at him. "I'm over it now... ok, I'm not but I'm all right now." The Andorian wiped his bloody hands on the robe he was wearing and grinned a little at the look on the humans' faces. "Are you really telling me you didn't suspect a thing?"

"All along this was your plan." said Daniel in a daze. "You weren't sent to our reality by accident, you weren't kidnapped by Ba'al, you were never under his control... it was all a ploy."

"Well done Daniel. You've just summarised my life for the past week or so." said Shran, rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand, you... how could this have all be part of the plot?" asked Jonas, looking shell-shocked.

"Well, I'll tell you, being killed over and over again was not part of my plan! But yes, everything else was planned."

Jack shook his head. "Why didn't you just tell us that when you met us?"

"Because how was I supposed to know you were trustworthy?"

"Ok... but-"

The viewscreen came on, showing Archer again, this time standing beside a woman with full lips and pointed ears.

"The ships have been disabled. You ready to come home Shran?"

"Lock on to the six human signals near me. They're owed an explanation."

"Understood, looking forward to hearing your story."

"I'm looking forward to getting back to what passes for normal on Enterprise!"

Archer laughed. "See you in a few minutes."

The veiwscreen went dead again. Shran looked at the team.

"Who are you really?" asked Sam.

"I'm Captain Thy'lek Shran, co-captain of the human starship Enterprise. The things I told you about myself are three years out of date."

None of them had a chance to say anything, because they all vanished in a shimmer of blue light and arrived on a different ship. Standing in front of them were Archer, the woman and a thin wiry man with curly black hair, all dressed in a uniform of a blue jumpsuit. Shran stepped off the pad they'd materialised on and said,

"Captain Archer, Captain T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed, may I introduce, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, Jonas, Teal'c and... who're you?" Shran looked at Jacob. Jacob grinned,

"I'm not who they think I am."

The Tok'ra was engulfed in a white glow and changed into a different person entirely. This was a man who appeared young, with blond hair and tanned skin, and twinkling eyes. Shran blinked,

"Ah, may I introduce the 'glowing one' aka the creature behind everything that's taken place since before we met, aka, Ordo."

Jack's mouth was hanging open. He eventually found his voice, "Is ANYONE who they say they are?"

"Erm... Archer's Archer." Shran shrugged.

Jack's eyes bugged out, like he was about to blow a gasket. Shran raised a hand, silencing him,

"Please Colonel. I promise you, we'll explain everything. But first I must get out of this robe. I feel like an Oriental rent-boy."

"The red does make you quite dazzling Shran." Archer grinned. Shran narrowed his eyes at him.

"Watch it pink-skin. I'm not in the best of moods after dying so many times."

Archer looked away, looking amused and disturbed all at once. Shran looked at SG1, "Pink-skin and T'Pol will get you comfortable and I'll be with you soon. T'Pol, where's Soval?"

"With Phlox."

"Ah, good." Shran walked away, pulling at the red robe. Archer looked at SG1 with sympathy. Jack raised his hands,

"What just happened here?"

* * *

Jack had no idea what the blue stuff in the bottle was called, but he wanted more of it. However, when he reached out to pour himself a fourth shot glass, Shran entered the room they'd been taken to, pulling on the sleeve of his uniform, which was the same as Archer's and T'Pol's. He had four pips on his chest, like Archer and T'Pol, which told Jack he was of equal rank.

Shran looked at the bottle and shook his head, "Couldn't you have waited pink-skin?"

Archer shrugged, "They looked like they needed it."

"How many has Jonas had?"

"One."

"Then why is he already glassy eyed?" Shran rolled his eyes and snatched the glass out of Jonas' hand. "All right, before you lot go getting yourselves drunk, maybe we should get down to explanations."

"That would be most appreciated." said Jack, his tone icy now that he'd had a chance to absorb everything around him. Shran sat down at the head of the table. Archer and T'Pol sat on either side of him, while the 'glowing one' stayed standing, staring out the window.

Shran sighed and rubbed his face, looking tired and leaning forward on the table.

"All right, two weeks ago now, Enterprise found the planet you see out the window, and we decided to explore it, because that's the purpose of this ship."

"While the away team was down there, we found debris of the original Andorian sleeper ship, and the device you're probably familiar with. There were also some unfinished houses, only half built. It was strange, because there was no explanation as to where the Andorians had gone. There were no bodies, no evidence of a fight of any kind. It was as if they vanished." continued Archer.

"We were inspecting the device when Ordo appeared to us." T'Pol gestured to the 'glowing one'. Ordo turned to face them, his youthful face full of wisdom.

"I was the one who gave the original Andorians the ability to move into your universe. I thought they would be better off there. The Orions would have found them if they had not gone to the planet in your universe."

"Why would you send them a hundred and fifty years or more into the past?"

"Because the planet wasn't known to any Goa'uld at that time. I thought they would be able to live without interference from others, which is what they wanted. Then Ba'al came and enslaved them all. I wanted to save them, but in the end, the Others stopped me and I was forced to watch them all die as slaves to Ba'al. I have never forgotten it, nor have I ever forgiven Ba'al for it. The Andorians were beautiful, proud, honourable people and he forced them to become his animals." Ordo growled and looked away, taking a moment to compose himself before continuing. "I had hoped that one day there would be a way to avenge them and get rid of Ba'al once and for all. And then Enterprise arrived. I saw Shran and knew he ought to know what had happened to his people, so he could tell others. But... Shran wasn't satisfied with that." Ordo threw Shran a look at this and Shran smirked.

"I'll bet." said Jack, guessing how Shran would have taken the news.

"I was furious, and I wanted to help Ordo avenge the Andorians Ba'al enslaved and killed. I know what it's like to be a slave, however brief." Shran snorted, "And now I know what it's like to be killed too." The Andorian ran his hands over his neck, grimacing. "Beheading's aren't fun."

"You weren't kidding about that?" blurted Archer and Jack at once. Shran glared at them both.

"No, I wasn't!"

Jack grimaced and Archer touched his neck, wincing. Shran rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before continuing.

"I wanted to help. I wanted to kill Ba'al. So Ordo and I devised a plan. I was to go to your universe, get picked up by Ba'al, trick him into believing I was his servant, get him to come to my universe and kill him."

"Why not just kill him in our universe?"

"Well how the hell would I get home then?"

"Good point." Daniel inclined his head.

"Unfortunately, you humans, as you seem to always do, threw a wrench into the engine." said Ordo, shaking his head.

"You hadn't expected us to show up." said Carter, shrugging apologetically.

"Nope. I was supposed to be alone. Ordo would then inform Ba'al I was there and the plan was supposed to work out. Instead you pink-skins were there and I had to think on my feet."

"So... why'd you tell us lies?" asked Jonas, his eyes looking more alert.

"Because I figured, telling you I was a commanding officer of my own people's ship and that I was friends with humans, was more believable than trying to tell you that I work with a human and a Vulcan to run a human ship because our governments thought it was a bright idea."

"Have to say your original tale makes much more sense."

"Also, by telling you I was a voice for humans on the Imperial Council, which I am, I would gain your trust."

"Why didn't you tell us the truth later?" asked Daniel.

"Because of Colonel O'Neill."

"Why me?"

"Because, if I told you that I'd lied about one thing, you'd have wondered what else I'd lied about and then you wouldn't have trusted me enough to let me back onto that planet, which meant I'd never have been kidnapped by Ba'al."

"You're probably right." Jack sighed, massaging his temples. "What I don't get, is where Jacob is, and why did Ordo pretend to be him."

"Jacob Carter never came to you. It was always me. Shran and I realised during one of Shran's more... lucid moments during his torture-"

"By all means, bring that up again." sneered Shran.

"-that you wouldn't stop searching for him until you'd found him. So we figured, why not set it up for you to get caught, witness Ba'al's death and spread the word around your galaxy."

"All I had to do was keep Ba'al so busy he wouldn't think to interrogate you. And no, I'm not going to tell you how."

"I think it'd be best if you..." Jack trailed off as he stared at Shran, or rather, just over Shran's shoulder. There, like a snail crawling up a wall, a pair of tiny antennas were sneaking up over Shran's shoulder. After a few moments a head of sandy hair appeared and then a pair of brown eyes and soon Jack was gaping at the face of a little Andorian baby, no more than a year old, peering over Shran's shoulder, having climbed up his back.

"Colonel?"

"You've got a baby on your back." Jack felt like a complete idiot as soon as the words were out of his mouth, but the way the baby had appeared had robbed him of intelligent words.

"I know. This is my son Soval. He's mine and T'Pol's." said Shran, gesturing to the stoic woman.

"Oh... so you two are-"

"No! T'Pol and I are not together in any sense of the word, have never been and never will be and Soval's existence is a complicated story best saved for another time, so shall we move on?"

"Um... sure."

"What about Ba'al's fleet?"

"We disabled them by accessing the ship's environmental systems and reconfiguring them to let out a kind of knock out gas."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Ordo provided us with the access codes."

"Nice."

"Indeed." said Teal'c, "But what do you intend to do with the Jaffa now?"

"Well Teal'c, I'm sure you'd know better than us what we could do with them."

"If you allow me to speak with them I may be able to convince them that their god was false and is indeed dead and that they are all free. They are many and would be a huge advantage to the rebel Jaffa movement."

Shran sighed, "I never liked politics. Then I ended up helping end a two hundred year war between Vulcan and Andoria, and then a similar war with the Tellerites and my people. Now I've been part of helping a reble faction in another universe. Just once I'd like to avoid the politics, but apparently I can't even go to another universe to escape them." The Andorian shook his head. Archer smiled at him fondly. It seemed the human had missed the Andorian, and it was clear Shran was happy to be home again. Jack smiled a little.

"So... what now?"

"Well, Teal'c can address the Jaffa, and then you can go home. Oh! I need my phasers, my Ushaan-tor and my blade back. That blade was a gift from a Klingon friend of mine who would be mightily grumpy, or grumpier than usual, if I lost it."

"Well, if you can explain how the device works, we'll send them through, after we've explained this all to General Hammond."

"Oy." groaned Jack. Shran grinned,

"Have fun with that Colonel."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the Andorian. "I don't like you anymore."

"Oh you love me Colonel."

Jack groaned and buried his head in his arms, nursing his overloaded brain.

* * *

"Well... I hope we never keep in touch."

"Likewise. It could only mean badness."

Jack and Shran grinned at each other, a mutual respect held between them. Jack held his hand out and Shran shook it, squeezing it tight.

"Captain Shran... It was nice to meet you and learn about your people." said Jonas, shaking Shran's hand. Daniel then did the same, saying,

"Maybe someday our two universes can work together for a higher purpose."

"Daniel, while I admire your optimism, I highly doubt that will ever happen." Shran smiled at the younger man, "Still, it would be a nice thing if it happened."

"It's been a pleasure Colonel." Archer shook Jack's hand. "I have to admit, the idea of a universe populated by humans is a bizarre one."

"No, it's terrifying." said Shran, shaking his head. "Every other alien in your universe must have been driven mad by now."

Jack considered the Nox, then Urgo, then the Asguard, and said, "It's possible."

"I will deactivate the device, so no one can ever be sent from one universe to the other by accident. However, should you ever need it, I will activate it again." said Ordo, standing a little way away from them.

"Thanks. Good to know."

"That thing's never gonna be turned on again is it?" Jack looked at Shran, who smirked,

"Not in our lifetimes anyway."

"Thank god." smiled Jack. Shran smirked wider.

"Goodbye SG1. I thank you for your rescue attempt. Even with manipulation, the intent was true and I'm sorry I had to insult you so much."

"Ah, wasn't that different than normal really." Jack shrugged. Shran laughed,

"Oh, I like you Colonel O'Neill. Perhaps we will meet again."

"Yeah... maybe."

"Enjoy writing up your report."

"And you."

"Paperwork sucks in every universe, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it certainly does."

* * *

Review! Let me know what you think. I encourage all feedback!

Btw, the baby, Soval, is in my Mirror Series of Enterprise, which starts with When You Look in the Mirror, continues in Broken Mirror (which is when baby Soval appears) and that is continued in the just finished Broken Family, which will probably have a sequeal starting soon.

Night's Darkness


End file.
